


A War Worth Fighting (Kylo Ren x OC)

by stephseward



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), sci - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 44,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephseward/pseuds/stephseward
Summary: So many planets I could have gone to, so many people I could have met. Yet for some reason this was where I belonged. My warrior training was significantly more difficult that the rest of my fellow classmates. I was meant for something bigger, but what?As a warrior my focus should be on the end of my weapon and my surroundings, not on my classmate Ben Solo.





	1. I

For the past four years I had no Idea that there were other people like me. People who could control their abilities and help the galaxy. I learned when Princess Leia figured out I had used the force to manipulate Han Solo and Chewbacca to smuggle me some where far from the planet which I had become a slave on. Then she surprised me with her kindness by offering me a choice. I could either let her find me a good family to grow up with like she did, or I could meet Luke Skywalker and let him train me in the ways of the Jedi.  
I chose the path of the Jedi just like my grandfather, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I know that after living on my own since I was 11, moving from planet to planet that a normal family life would never satisfy me.  
Two years I had spent trying my hardest to catch up to the others who trained under Master Luke. Two years of him helping me deal with my past. Two years of trying to get Ben to look at me as more than the annoying girl who follows him around.  
Today was a free day, Master Luke encouraged us to do something we found fun, he even let a few students go off world when they could.  
I liked to spend one day every two weeks taking my hair down and then re braiding it as My mom had taught me so long ago. The repetitive motion always helped me meditate. Every time I did this I sat in the same place, close to the edge of the cliff that stood over roaring rapids.  
My dad loved being surprised by my different hair styles and ribbons that my mom would let me choose. If my grandfather was around he would also had loved it, that’s what Master Luke said.  
Startled when something hit my back I turned, not surprised when I saw who was standing with two others, Cassidious.  
I always butted heads with him since the day we met, I never figured out why.  
“I was trying to meditate,’ I said standing up and facing him.  
“Doing your hair is not meditating,” Cassidious retorted and threw another pebble.  
Annoyed with his childish antics I wrapped my hand around my grandfather’s lightsaber. “What is your problem?” I raised an eyebrow when Cassidious let his handful of pebbles fall to the ground and stepped back. The two that were with him followed suite. Then I stepped back as they all activated their lightsabers. I was no where near as good as all three of them combined. Non-the-less I let the deafening steady hum of my blue lightsaber let them know I would not go down without a fight.  
We stood in the same positions for a while, I didn’t really want to fight and them not attacking me quickly mde me believe that they felt the same.  
I wasn’t surprised when Ben stepped next to me and activated his light saber in his super cool twirl move. He always made it look easy, and cool. “Three against one hardly seams fair.” He was easily the most talented amongst us with the lightsaber, he was also the eldest at 18 years old.  
“Oh, come one, Ben,” -Cassidious stepped forward- “we were all just having some fun.”  
Ben stepped in front of me with his head held high to meet Cassidious intimidation tactic. “Didn’t look like fun to me.  
“She started it,” Cassidious pointed a finger in my direction, his face was red now that Ben did not back off.  
“Perhaps she did,” -Ben looked over his shoulder at me momentarily- “However if you’re caught having an unsanctioned fight with lightsabers, not only will we all have them taken away, but we will once more have to scrub the temple’s floors. I don’t like the thought of scrubbing floors all night.”  
Agreeing with Ben Cassidious deactivated his light saber, the other two followed, then I did. Ben waited until they ran off going back to playing with each other before deactivating his light saber and turning to me. Ben was hard to figure out, so everyone found him intimidating including me. I just happened to also find him handsome, sweet, and safe.  
I smiled up at him sweetly like I always did. “If you keep coming to my aid the others might begin to think that you are taking an un-natural interest in me,” I tucked my lightsaber in my belt just as he did.  
“What is so un-natural about my interest in your wellbeing?” -he moved next to me still watching me- “Maybe my motives are selfish, and I just don’t like scrubbing floors all night long.”  
“Be still my beating heart,” I laughed and continued “sit with me, won’t you?” I asked boldly prepared for him to just walk away as he sometimes did.  
“Sure,” he smiled “a thank you would be nice.” Then Ben crossed his legs and sat so that he was facing the cliffs edge, surprising me.  
I sat next to him unable to wipe the smile off my face.  
“Thank you, Ben,” I reached over and set my hand over his carefully enjoying the warmth I felt.  
Just as I was taking my breaths to return to my meditation Ben spoke again.  
“I meditate enough with Master Luke, I’d rather not do this now.”  
I picked up a new section of hair and began to braid it, his eyes followed my fingers closely.  
“Well then teach me, Master Luke has mentioned that my meditation skills leave much to be desired.” I complained finishing the braid and picking up a new section to repeat the process.  
“Has he now?” Ben asked amusedly.  
“Yes, he did, now stop distracting me and help me, please?” I widened my eyes a bit and smiled brightly.  
“Fine, close your eyes. The trick is to allow the force to meet you half way just like a kiss.” His voice softened and lead me further in to my meditation.  
I concentrated on my breathing as I heard him inhale and exhale, soon I was breathing in sync with him. I thought of my training and how far I had come, from stealing jewels for food to making things float. Even if it was only a few feet and they weren’t heavy. Most of all I had Ben, a friend, someone who accepted me for me, as corny as it sounded and dealt with my less than graceful antics.


	2. II

Once all the hair braiding was complete I opened my eyes the valley was just a beautiful as it was when I closed my eyes. I felt calm and connected with everything around me even Ben who had graciously guided me. I turned to him hoping that I hadn’t disturbed him when I tossed the last braid back. I hadn’t, he was like me admiring the view.  
“Looks like a long way down,” I pointed out as I crawled a bit closer to the edge so that I could have a better view.  
“Yes, it does,” he said matter-a-fact. His larger hand tightly grabbed my robe and a few braids, keeping me from peering further. He was such an adult sometimes that I almost didn’t believe that he was only two years older than me.  
“Afraid I’ll fall?” I peered over my shoulder and smiled.  
“No, I’m afraid that you place more trust on the edge of the cliff than you should.” Ben gently pulled me back until I was on my butt again.  
“Ben, you ever miss your home, like where you lived before you began training?” I laid with my back on the mixture of grass and dirt reaching for the back of his robe to pull him down.  
“Sometimes,” he answered shortly as he laid on his back next to me.  
“Do you think I was too old to begin Jedi training when I did?” I looked up at the light pink clouds that adorned the skies.  
“Not necessarily, does it make you feel that you are any because of it?”  
“Sometimes,” I answered slowly tearing my gaze from the skies to study his reaction.  
“Have you brought your concern to Master Luke?” He turned to me. The small creases in his forehead were beginning to show.  
“Yes, when I first arrived he spent a lot of time trying to help me understand the force.” -I reached over and slowly wrapped my fingers around his pinky finger- “Master Luke said that I shouldn’t bring it up again and to occupy my mind with more training.”  
We shared some silence.  
“Ben, you’re not like the others,” I admitted.  
“Is that bad?” he asked turning his hand and intertwining his fingers with mine.  
“Quite the opposite,” I scooted closer to him and pulled his hand to my stomach, so I could reach it with my other hand. I was taking a lot of risks today, with Ben I mean.  
“Would it be okay if I try something with you?” he asked as he propped up on his elbow.  
“Sure,” I would do just about anything for this guy.  
“It could hurt,” he explained brushing a braid out of my face.  
“I can take,” I assured him.  
“Is your trust in me so strong that you would not even ask what it is I want to do?” He was amused as I thought about his comment.  
“It was, just until you asked that,” I smiled sarcastically.  
“I understand if you no longer want to help me,” the back of his hand gently ran down my cheek showing me the most affection I had experienced since my mom died.  
“Ben just do it, I’ll be fine. I know you won’t let anything bad happen to me.” I sighed blissfully letting his touch distract me.  
“As you wish,” he whispered and sat up on his knees looking down at me. His fark hair had grown passed his ears once more.  
I released his hand when he winked down at me and prepared for what was to come. One of his hands moved near his stomach, palm facing me like he was using the force but with great difficulty and the other was just open facing the floor. Whatever it was he was doing didn’t seem to be working, or so I thought.  
I began to feel an energy in my mind, I closed my eyes so that I could concentrate on it. It was familiar to me but difficult to place. Ben’s open hand moved to my temple, and the feeling intensified.  
It was him that I was feeling in my mind nd it was familiar because I felt this very often I just didn’t understand what it was. The feeling kept intensifying, it felt like he was pushing a wedge out from the center on my brain. I screamed as my body was paralyzed by the sharp pain. Then just like that the pain disappeared.  
I looked up at Ben who was looking disappointed and sat up wrapping my arms around his stomach.  
“What was that?” I panted.  
“I’m so sorry,” he held me to him, smoothing my hair back as best he could. He was always uncomfortable when I hugged him.  
“That was you?” Even though I knew the answer I was still in disbelief.  
“I didn’t know it would be so excruciating for you,” he admitted rocking me slightly.  
“Are you still, up there?” I could still feel his energy just not as intense.  
“Yes,” he admitted.  
“Is that what you wanted to try?” I asked.  
“I’m not sure,” he looked straight in to my eyes.  
“I want you to get what you were looking for, I’ll be fine,” I offered slightly afraid that the pain would return but unwilling to let him down.  
He exhaled and used one of his hands to hold me to him and the ether he placed on my temple once more. Then I felt the energy moving again, this time it felt lighter and gentle. I began to lose sight of what was happening or how long it had gone on for. The last thing I remembered before total darkness consumed me was Ben holding me tightly in his arms.  
That night I dreamt of nothing and no one, and I slept through the night for the first time since my mother passed.


	3. III

A few days later.  
I dreamed of my grandfather and his once apprentice Anakin who is better known now as Darth Vader. My grandfather felt that it was his fault that Darth Vader had become so cruel and hurt so many people. Even now decades later people still shudder when they hear his name. It was terrible, and even though Master Luke assured me that Darth Vader had a change of heart in the end and even saved his life I was still fearful. I know that I wasn’t even born but I still feel connected to that event.  
I didn’t always have these nightmares, they started when I was 10. I was already alone and had ran away from my appointed guardians by then. I had been cornered by shop keepers who I had taken some bread and cheese from. I was frightened and had my grandfather’s old lightsaber in my runt sack, I pulled it out and switched on.  
This was the first time I had turned it on by myself, my father when he was alive would show it to me when he told be bedtime stories. I hadn’t intended on hurting the shop keepers, but they ran off yelling something about Jedi. That’s when I first connected to what my grandfather felt when he had bested Anakin.  
I smiled as I felt the familiar energy reaching out to me, Ben. I pulled my shoes on and pushed my braids back preparing to visit him. I had to be quiet if I didn’t want to wake Master Luke up, even though he was a pretty heavy sleeper. I rubbed my barre arms as the cool air of the night hit me and tracked on to Ben’s room. He was sitting on the edge of his somewhat messy bed, probably from him laying on it.  
I yawned not having had much sleep and smiled over to him “hi Ben.”  
“Hello,” his smooth voice replied like he was expecting me.  
“You know, it is quite difficult to ignore the fact that you are reaching,” -I pointed at my head- “especially now that I know what it feels like.”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you.”  
“You know the other day,” I began walking in to his room and looking around.  
He had a very simple room like I did, very few personal affects. One that did catch my eye was a photo of him with his parents, he was much younger then. His parents looked familiar, but I was nervous to be in such proximity to him to place them.  
“I hurt you, you have to believe that was not my intent,” he said as he stood up and walked over to me.  
“Ben, I know you would never hurt me. Not intentionally, not if you had a choice.” I was looking down at the photo when I felt him right behind me.  
With him being a few inches taller than me it was always easy for him to look over my shoulder.  
“I could never hurt you, even if I wanted to.” He reached over and picked up the photo holding it in front of me.  
“You were so adorable, what happened?” I looked over my shoulder just in time to see him smile.  
“Hilarious,” his eyes had small wrinkles on the corners forced by his risen cheeks that formed his smile.  
“Master Luke,” I whispered sensing that he was heading in this direction.  
“Yes, I sense him too.” He turned his head to the door for a second then put the photo back on the night stand.  
“What should we do?” I looked up at him, since he was two years older than I and it was his room I figured he should decide.  
“I have never been in this predicament before,” -he met my stare- “it’s hard to sense what kind of mood he is in.”  
“Well, for once Ben Solo is stumped,” -I laughed when he threw me a warning look- “leave it to me,” I patted his arm.  
“Be my guest,” he whispered as he moved back to stand by the bed.  
Master Luke didn’t knock or wait to be invited when he arrived.  
“What is the meaning of this?” he asked accusingly.  
“Oh, hello Master Luke did we wake you?” I asked flashing him my innocent smile, that normally worked.  
“No, you kids did not wake me, a disturbance in the force- why are you in Ben’s room so late in the night?” his smoldering gaze traveled between Ben and me.  
“Oh, you see what happened was that I had a bad dream again and couldn’t get back to sleep so I decided to go for a short walk. While on my walk I noticed that Ben had left his candles on and I thought it best if I blew them out. You know to prevent any accidents? Well to my delight he was still awake and asked what kept me awake so late. I was explaining some of my dreams when you walked in.” I made sure that I believed the lie so that he didn’t sense anything.  
“Ben?” Master Luke could probably sense that something was off, I mean he was a Jedi Master.  
“Yes, Master Luke?” Ben looked surprised.  
“Is that what happened?” he crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Yes, it is. I thought if she spoke of what was bothering her she could get some rest.” Ben surprised me with his addition.  
“Very well, let’s try and keep these late-night visits to a minimum and short, understood?” Master Luke pointed at us.  
“Yes, Master Luke,” we both acknowledged.  
“Good night,” he said as he walked away.  
“How did you do that?” Ben whispered.  
“Do what exactly?” I asked turning to him.  
“Lie to Master Luke so easily?”  
“Oh that, I was a cheat and a thief before I came here. When my parents died I didn’t know what else to do when I was hungry, so I took coppers and jewels from people in the markets. Everyone gets caught from time to time so you must learn how to believe your own lies or bad things happen to you.” I smoothed out a small section on his bed, so I wouldn’t have to look him in the eyes.  
“What kind of bad things?” he asked.  
“It depends on what you steal, and from who.” I answered politely as I sat down on the bed.  
“Tell me,” he sat down across from me on his chair, I could feel him in my mind.  
“Well I watched this kid get his hand cut off once,” I sighed.  
“That must have been difficult to see, was he your friend?” He asked me, but I think he already knew the answer.  
“No, but he did tell me where I could find the best bread on Coruscant for free. The worst was when I was 12 and I couldn’t shake this guard. I was sold as a slave to pay for the stolen jewels.”  
“You were sold as a slave?” he seemed surprised  
“Yes, it only lasted for a short amount of time.”  
“How did you escape?” he leaned over to move a braid that had fallen in my face.  
“There was a merchant ship which came once every lunar cycle. Eventually I was able to use that force to convince the pilot to take me with him.” I laughed remembering the easily vexed man and his furry companion.  
“Why did you come to my room tonight?” he asked concentrating  
“To be with you,” I answered unsure why I hadn’t thought of what was coming out of my mouth.  
“Yes, but why?” he pressed.  
“I like to hear you talk,” I smiled.  
“Is that all?”  
“No,”  
“What else is there? You can tell me,” his voice was sickly sweet.  
“You are the only one who has made the dreams go away,” my voice was strained as I realized he was using the force to compel the truth out of me.  
I felt him back off and shot a glare in his direction. He looked slightly confused but his face showed no remorse for what he had just done to me.  
“How could you force me to tell you all that?” I was disappointed that he could invade my privacy.  
“How did I make the dreams subside?” he asked standing up and returning the chair.  
“The other day, that thing you did at the end, it made it, so I didn’t dream.” I tried to make eye contact with him so that he could see how upset I was.  
“If you wish, I could try to do it again?” he offered holding his hand out to me.  
“Fine, but this does not make me forget what you just did to me.” I took his hand and let him pull me up.  
“Closer,” he pulled me in to his chest and wrapped an arm around my waist.  
I pulled my hands to my chest to try and keep some distance between us when he pulled me to him, but it didn’t seem to work. With his other hand he pushed my hair over my shoulder. I looked up in to his big brown eyes and suddenly felt very nervous. The light reflected off his gorgeous dark locks of hair that framed his face.  
“Relax,” He whispered smoothing my cheek with the back of his hand.  
“I’m trying,” I didn’t know why he thought his hand caressing me would help.  
“Shh, you’re safe with me,” he whispered rubbing the side of my head with the warmth of his palm.  
I gulped and closed my eyes hoping not seeing him would keep my hormones in check. I know Jedi are not to have emotional attachments like romantically and all but how can you tell your body not to feel attracted?  
We spent a good thirty minutes with him gently trying to render me unconscious for more than 3 minutes at a time before I stayed unconscious for good.


	4. IV

I woke up well rested and refreshed the next day and to my surprise I was also in my own bed, shoes off and tucked in. Ben had delivered and kept me from dreaming once more. Excitedly I got out of bed and stretched preparing for another day of training.  
As usual the sun was still trying to peak out over the horizons and the grass had a thin layer of frost covering it. I was surprised to see that I was the last of the Padawan’s to arrive for our morning guided meditation.  
The class was already sitting in the crossed legged position with their hands gently resting palms up on their knees. Master Luke gave me warning look and nodded his head signaling me to hurry and join them. I quickly danced around some of the students being careful not to trip and arrived in the same place I had sat at for two years, next to Ben.  
It was impossible to hide my smile when I felt his steady gaze on me, so I looked over. His eyes were rolling over me like he was trying to understand my lateness.  
We had Breakfast following our meditation which was great because I was famished. Master Luke had some help around the temple, a few older ladies that hardly spoke to us students but were always happy to talk Master Luke’s ear off. Our food was simple and took a bit of getting used to.  
When I had arrived, I didn’t touch most of the meals which maybe explains why the ladies didn’t think much of me. Eventually I was starving and dug in, I had to plug my nose and chase all food with water. Today I had already adapted to the gooey oatmeal and grown quite fond of it. Fresh bread was served with all meals, along with some butter and table salt.  
Ben sat down next to me and the uncontrollable smile returned to my face.  
“Hi,” I waved my spoon at him accidently flicking oatmeal on his cheek right when he was about to put a spoonful in his mouth.  
“Hello,” he ate his spoonful and used his napkin to clean his cheek off.  
“Ooh, I’m sorry Ben,” I sighed.  
“It’s fine. Tomorrow, I will just face you with my mouth open so that the food just lands in it.”  
His lip twitched to the side as he gave me a side look.  
“It doesn’t happen that often,” I argued.  
“Often enough.” His face returned to his usual serious look.  
“Fine you win,” I shoved a big spoonful in my mouth only for him to fully turn towards me and look frightened by what he saw.  
“What?” I asked swallowing.  
“You give the impression that you are not well fed,” He took his napkin and wiped my chin clean.  
“For some reason I am feeling hungrier than usual.” I took care to lifting a more manageable spoonful to my lips.  
“Well don’t let me stop you,” he shook his head and returned to his meal.  
Once I finished my food I pushed my plate away and rested my elbows on the table. I watched as Ben lifted spoonsful after spoonful of the oat meal past his full lips.  
Once he finished he drank his water and stood up picking up both of our plates, cups, and spoons. He nodded with his head as he walked over to give the lady helpers the dishes. He stopped and turned once he had reached the entrance waiting for me with a raised eyebrow. I groaned and followed him out.  
It was now time for our next lesson, my least favorite combat training.  
“We should have brought some body armor for you,” Ben laughed as we entered the training room.  
“Oh Joy, my best subject.” I stared at the metal helmets that were designed to restrict or vision and the laser shooting spheres that accompanied this lesson.  
Ben just laughed as he walked over and picked up a helmet and sphere, Master Luke smiled at us and made sure to double check the settings on the spheres. After taking mine, I went and stood in the back next to Ben where I would be less of a danger to others.  
Once we all wore our helmets and the had our lightsabers out and ready the now floating spheres shot small laser beams at us. The laser beams weren’t lethal however being hit by one was not fun. Master Luke walked around encouraging us, observing, and making any necessary corrections to our techniques.  
“Okay let’s take a small break while I calibrate the intensities, you’re all doing great!” Master Luke called out.  
After hooking my now off lightsaber on my belt and removing my helmet I began to rub my numb arm.  
“What happened this time? Ben asked as he removed his helmet with a laugh. He was always so good at this.  
“I was listening to Master Luke, which caused me to miss,” I playfully glared up at him and dropped the helmet to the ground.  
“Could you not do both?” Ben swung his lightsaber behind him and switched it off he liked to show off from time to time.  
“Apparently not, “-I sighed pinching my arm- “I can’t feel it.”  
“Perhaps you don’t sense the danger and that is why you react so slowly?” He offered as he flicked his sphere in the air.  
“You have obviously never been struck by one of these things,” I pointed down to my knee where a small burnt hole was left from a double beam.  
“Oh, I have, when I was younger and less experienced.” He crouched over and put his finger through the hole. His cold finger brushed against my skin causing the hairs to rise.  
“Sometimes I wonder why we do this if the Jedi are meant to be keepers of the peace not soldiers.” I admitted enjoying his touch on my knee even though it was not intentional.  
“I’m not entirely sure, however I wonder how you can keep the peace without fighting those who revel with chaos?” he sounded older than he was when he said things that I didn’t understand.  
“So, you think peace can grow from violence?” I asked moving his Padawan braid so that it rested behind his shoulder.  
“I’m not sure, but you need to try harder or you will have no clothing left to train in.” He stood up and quickly raised his eyebrows.  
“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” I winked at him and smiled.  
“Here,” he handed me my helmet. I hadn’t even notice he had picked it up.  
“Thank you.”  
“Right back to training, and remember concentrate young ones.” Master Luke clapped his hands.  
I returned to my training and was very excited to not be hit by any lasers for a good fifteen minutes. The feeling returned to my arm and I felt renewed.  
Then thoughts of Ben began to circle my head, how he smiled with his dark eyes up at me while inspecting my knee hole just moments ago.  
The beam connected with my shoulder making me yelp with pain, glaring through the metal visor I began to deflect the lasers. Once I was comfortable with my current achievement I allowed the memory of Ben saying I would be coming to class naked slither back.  
Why did he raise his eyebrows? Why couldn’t I stop thinking of his smile and smoldering look? The distraction cost me another hit to the shoulder making me groan loudly, as I went to nurse my shoulder I was hit in the back by the evil sphere.  
I quickly pulled my helmet off and glared at the sphere, it didn’t shoot so I figured Master Luke had paused it.  
Once my light saber was off I slumped to the floor with watery eyes. My shoulder wasn’t badly hurt, but it did sting a lot, as did my back. Master Luke rushed over to my side leaving his light saber on the desk by the entrance.  
“Are you hurt?” he questioned placing a hand on my back.  
“No,” I whispered stiffening a sob.  
“Are you sure?” he pressed looking me over and placing a comforting hand on my good shoulder.  
Just as I was nodding the sphere whipped around and shot a laser beam aimed directly for my face. Frozen I stared at it inching closer, Master Luke reached for his light saber but had obviously forgotten it on the table.  
Suddenly Ben’s blue lightsaber flew over and stopped in front of my face, deflecting the beam instantaneously.  
My face was so close to his lightsaber I could feel the immense heat that radiated off from the continuous laser. He spun his lightsaber and shut it off before removing his helmet. With one swift hand movement the spheres beeped and dropped to the floor in their deactivated position.  
“Thank you, Ben.” Master Luke said astonished.  
“You need to be more aware of your surroundings,” Ben scolded me while extending a hand.  
“Yes, Ben is right class, the world around us is ever evolving as should our concentration be.” Master Luke informed the class.  
“Yes, Master Luke.” I replied along with everyone and grabbed Ben’s hand.  
“Are you alright?” Ben asked as he pulled me to my feet.  
“Yes, thank you.” I blushed uncontrollably feeling completely embarrassed.  
“Very well class, this will conclude our lesson, I will meet with each of you for individual training throughout the day.” Master Luke released us.  
“Come on,” Ben’s hand left my own as he led the way out of the room.  
Cassidious snickered as he walked passed, I rolled my eyes and turned back to Ben.  
“Seriously Ben, you were amazing in there,” I nudged him with my shoulder.  
“You would have done the same for me, if you had a stronger concentration that is,” he teased with a smile throwing an arm over my shoulders.  
“Ugh,” -I wrapped my arm around his lower back- “I’ll never be as good as you.”  
“Who knows maybe you will be better than me, in the far far future,” he smiled encouragingly.  
“Yeah when you’re like 1000 years old maybe.” I teased him.  
“Let’s go get something cold on your shoulder, bring the swelling down.”  
He pulled me in the direction of the small infirmary in search of an ice pack.  
I could feel something changing Inside I just didn’t know what it was. I did know it had something to do with Ben, so it must be a good thing, nothing bad could come from him. He didn’t feel as closed off near me like he normally did. Something in him was also different, I felt it ever since he used the force and hurt me.


	5. V

A week later-  
I was standing in Ben’s doorway watching him duel an imaginary Foe. I watched as the wooden sword circled his head and then attacked the imaginary person.  
This was why he excelled in his studies, he practiced on his spare time almost like he enjoyed it. It was a wonder how he didn’t notice me standing there watching him, unless he did and just did not care.  
My eyes focused on is closed ones, his forehead furrowed with concentration as he swung the sword once more. The way he moved was so precise, it was borderline artistic. If anyone should ever find themselves on the opposing side of his lightsaber skills would surely regret it. Suddenly he stopped with the sword midair and turned so quickly I barley had enough time to duck out of the way of his wooden practice sword.  
His speed was so fast that I prepared to feel the blow of the sword even though I ducked out of the was in the nick of time.  
The sound of his wooden sword hitting the stone doorway was so loud my ears throbbed for a moment. I looked up at his surprised face looking down at me, I guess he didn’t know I was watching.  
He quickly tossed the sword on to his bed and leaned over to tap my forehead.  
“You could have lost your head,” His deep silky voice brought me back to reality.  
“Oh, come on you knew I was here the whole time, didn’t you?” I reached out for help standing up.  
“Sure, the whole time,” He smirked as he helped me to my feet.  
“Didn’t you?” I watched as he walked to his desk.  
“Of course, I did.” He assured.  
“Wowzah,” I praised as I sat on his bed.  
“How was your Individual training today?” he had listened to me complain earlier about attending.  
“Terrible, I think Master Luke is second guessing my being here.” I fluffed his pillow and laid down on my side, so I could still see him.  
“Forgive me if I disagree, you have this way of excessively scrutinizing yourself.”  
He pulled his chair to the bed and sat down.  
“Scrutinize this,” I said bitterly as I sat up and pulled my robes off my shoulder revealing the massive bruise that was forming.  
His eyes traveled up and down the bruise as he raised his fingers to gently caress the skin.  
“What did you do?” His question sounded more like an accusation.  
I opened my mouth to respond but could not think of an acceptable reply to his comment. Then anger bubbled up from within something I was not so keen on feeling. His words made me feel like I was always to blame for any problem I encountered.  
“You know what?”-I stood up pulling my robes back to place, - “I’ve already heard it from him, I do not need you to lecture me to!” With that I stormed off ignoring his calls as I walked past my sleeping quarters and passed the temple.  
The night was dark, and the moon only half lit my path making it difficult for me to see the larger rocks and tripping every so often. I maintained my balance and ran faster as I heard Ben chase after me yelling for me to stop and return.  
I didn’t want to stop I wanted to keep feeling the cold air hit my face and cool the tears that were falling down my cheeks.  
I absentmindedly ran to the first place that came to mind, the cliff I would meditate on. Without thinking upon arriving to the edge I tripped forward and quickly rolled back on to my feet facing away from the cliff.  
I looked up at Ben who had stopped when he noticed I was on the edge of the cliff. Bens horrified face was the last thing I saw before I realized my heels never touched the ground only the balls of my feet.  
“No!” Ben’s voice rang loudly in my ears as I reached for him frightened.  
Ben had been around allot lately helping me but this time I had gone too far for him to save. The wind blew passed me as I free fell making my braids randomly hit me in the face. My tears no longer ran down my cheeks but up in to the air. I was devastated because I would surely fall to my death and would never feel Ben’s gentle touch on my face again, or hear him tell me I am better than I thought. I would never be allowed to explore my feelings for him, or watch him grow in to the best Jedi Knight that had ever lived. I would never be able to thank him for making me feel at home in a place that was so far from the truth.  
Ben, I would miss him dearly. At least now I could be with my Grandfather Obi-wan, that I was excited for.  
Suddenly my foot hit a rock that was protruding out of the large rock wall, my braids no longer slapped my face.  
I looked around and noticed that I was not just falling down, I was falling up?  
I couldn’t explain what was happening, had I died? No, I was very much alive, I could feel the force all around me tightly holding me.  
Could Ben? I thought as he was the only one near me when I fell. I surfaced passed the cliffs edge and saw him on his knee straining to contain the power he was using. His chest was heaving rapidly, his face and hair were drenched in sweat, and his hand was outreached in my direction. I had never seen him wield the force in such a way. Sure, we could make things float but I had never seen even Master Luke do something like this.  
“Ben,” I cried. My feet touched the ground as his hand dropped to the side.  
Ben slowly lifted himself to his feet and struggled to maintain his balance as I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He was still trying to catch his breath, his right arm laid at his side while the left slowly wrapped around my shoulders.  
“Ben,” I worried when he didn’t reply while my tears darken his robes.  
I could feel his hands trembling against me as his right hand slowly reached around my back. His face found its place in the crook of my neck making me shudder.  
I could tell that he was wiped out and held him tightly as his legs began to give out.  
“Chloe,” he mumbled shakily, sounding weak.  
“Shh, I’m here Ben.” I whispered.  
I slid to the floor trying to hold Ben’s weight up, he didn’t seem to care much of it so neither did I. I pressed my cheek against his tightening my grip around him.  
“You need help Ben, I have to go get Master Luke,” I explained.  
“No, he-he can’t know about this,” his grip tightened around me.  
“But Ben,” I tried confused as to why Master Luke should not be informed.  
“Don’t leave me,” He whispered closing his eyes.  
“I won’t,” I responded knowing he couldn’t hear me as his grip on me softened and eventually fell.


	6. VI

The night grew colder as the hours passed and I could feel Ben and myself grow colder with the night. A pittance of rain descended from the sky making us even colder. I knew I had to get out from under the rain and I also knew that camp was too far for me to carry Ben and myself. The best thing was to find a tree or bush to help shield us from the elements.  
I sighed pushing some of the wet hair from his face and looked around, when I couldn’t see much I closed my eyes and reached out to the force for help. I felt there was a small tree that offered a sufficient amount of coverage not far from out location. Quickly I put Ben down and turned on my knees, I pulled his arms over my shoulders and held on to them tightly as I slowly stood up lifting him with me.  
The walk to the tree was slow and steady and it filled me questions of why Master Luke was not to know of this. How had Ben been able to save me, and why did he save me.  
When we arrived at the tree I slowly lowered Ben to the ground and sat down next to him. Once more I wiped the rain from his face, His eyes were closed, and his forehead did not show any signs of concentration which was a new look for him.  
I reached around the tree and picked up any fallen branches, so I could make a small fire to keep us warm and dug a small hole in the dirt. Then I made a small tipi with the fallen branches and some dry leaves. Using two of the branches I rubbed them together and started a fire. Master Luke had taught us a few survival tricks should the need ever arise, lucky for us. The fire was small but did give some warmth.  
I laid down behind Ben and wrapped my arms around him to keep him warm with my body behind him while the fire kept his front warm. I ran my hand up and down his arm hoping the friction would give him added comfort or warmth. After twenty minutes my arm under his body began to go numb so I moved it to a more comfortable position under his head. I was enjoying the feeling of his body pressed against mine, so much that I wished he would stay in this state overnight selfishly. Ben smelt musky from sweat mixed with the incese that burnt in the temple and its surroundings. My mind raced with thoughts of our bodies touching and his silky deep voice, the way he smiled down at me, the way he had to look down to meet my gaze, everything about Ben Solo was attractive and wrong.  
I closed my eyes and let sleep wash over me, hoping that I would not dream of things I had no control over.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Wake up,” -his voice was the first thing I heard- “It’s just a dream wake up.”  
“Ben?” I opened my groggy eyes to see that he was now facing me with my arms still under his head and the other over his body.  
“Yeah,” His voice was hoarse from being out all night.  
“how are you feeling?” I asked trying to stop myself from crying.  
“Better now that I know your safe, don’t ever run away from me like that again.” He ordered bringing his hand up to my cheek and wiping the tears away.  
“I was so scared!” I hugged him and dug my face in to his shoulder, so he wouldn’t see me crying again.  
“I know,” he sighed rolling on his back and wrapping his hands around me.  
He held me for a while and let me cry while he whispered sweet calming sounds. Eventually I stopped crying and just laid on him listening to his steady heartbeat. My dreams that night had not been of my grandfather but of Ben, Ben was in terrible pain and there was nothing I could do to help him. He was surrounded by danger, the kind you can’t cut with a light saber.  
“There all better?” he asked patting me on the back.  
“No,” I complained not wanting to remove myself from him.  
“We can’t be out here all day,” He reminded me rubbing circles on my back.  
“Ben, you really scared me last night,” I complained thinking he wasn’t understanding the seriousness of the situation.  
“I scared you? You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought I had lost you.” He dug his fingers in to my back.  
“I’m sorry,” I mumbled.  
“Just promise that you will never run off like that again, okay?” he asked moving his head to the side, so he could meet my eyes.  
“Yeah Ben, I promise.” I once more moved his long hair out of his eyes.  
“I need to cut it soon before Master Luke comments on it,” he looked up trying to spot the hair I had just moved.  
“I like it long,” I smiled running my hand through his dark locks.  
“I can tell,” he smiled down at me.  
“Ben do you ever wonder what would have happened if you didn’t come to train with Master Luke?” I continued to play with his hair realizing that he would soon cut it off.  
“Well I know I would have never met you, and that reason enough to never think of not coming here,” He gently pushed my hair away from my forehead.  
“You mean that?” I asked unsure if he liked me or if his feelings ran deeper than friends.  
“Yes, you are exciting and eccentric, and you remind me of fun childhood memories,” He explained comfortably.  
“Doesn’t eccentric mean weird?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“Think of it as different, like a spark of uniqueness,” He looked extremely thoughtful.  
“That sounds better, Gosh its really late.” I observed how high the sun was.  
“Master Luke has probably discovered that were both missing by now,” Ben looked up at the sky squinting his eyes at the sun.  
“Yeah, I don’t think he’ll let this go, what can we do?” I asked as always thinking the older of the two would have the answers.  
“This is a tough one, maybe we just take whatever punishment he has and don’t say anything.”  
“What if he uses the force to look in our minds, or just happens to know what happened?” I asked.  
“He won’t, he will trust us just like he always does,” He affirmed.  
“Okay if that’s what you think we should do,” I sighed still feeling confused.  
“Come on its time to head back now,” He sighed just as tiered as I felt.  
I gently rolled off him and stood up making sure to stretch. The fire had been out for hours it seemed like, but I still kicked dirt on to it to make sure a fire didn’t start and spread. Ben also stretched but stopped when he noticed the bruise on my shoulder.  
“I am sorry this happened,” He gently said as his fingers skimmed my shoulder.  
“I know you are Ben,” I forced a smile for him.  
“Perhaps we can train together after our daily sessions with master Luke?” he offered kindly.  
“I don’t want to hold you back.” I said making sure my shoes were tied and my robes were in order.  
“You won’t, you will provide me with a needed dueling partner and I will provide you with additional guidance. It’s a win, win,” He nudged my arm playfully.  
“Okay fine, but the second I get in your way you tell me, deal?” I extended my hand to him  
“Deal,” He shook my hand and pulled me in to him so that his arm draped over my shoulders as we walked back to the temple.


	7. VII

On our way back Ben flicked my nose, a smile plastered over his face.  
“What?” I asked pulling away from him.  
“I just noticed something about you that I hadn’t before,” He pulled me back to his side, so he could rest his arm over my shoulders.  
“Oh yeah what’s that?” I asked hoping it wasn’t something obvious like my eye color.  
“You wear your kyber crystal around your neck, why not just use it?” he asked using his other hand to point at my necklace that was normally keep hidden under my robes where no one had noticed it all year long.  
“Uh, well I just figured that since I have my grandfather’s lightsaber I could just keep my Kyber crystal on me so that it absorbs all the light and love I feel. It’s silly, I know but if you think about it Kyber crystals are alive and it should have a chance to live with you to understand your relationship with the force, don’t you think?”  
“It’s not silly, if that’s what you feel, then that’s the correct path for you. I personally think it’s adorable,” He winked.  
“Adorable?” I asked as I tucked my necklace back in to my robes.  
“Yes, you want your crystal to absorb some of your energies and experiences. It is a naïve thing to do however I’m sure when you are ready to use it, it will be strong and full of light just like you,” He said staring down at me in a way he never had before.  
“Ben your so,” -a ship flew over our heads in the direction of the temple- “what was that?” I looked up.  
“Some one just flew in, we don’t have a supply drop for another week though,” he was just as astonished as I.  
“So, who is it?” I asked more to myself.  
“No idea, let’s find out,” he raised his eye brows and began to jog.  
I sighed and jogged after him, my only satisfaction was watching Ben jog a few paces ahead of me. The way his body was squared in perfect form as his bent arms alternated between front and back, his hair lightly bouncing with each step. I shook my head and tried to push those thoughts back as I noticed my slowing down to admire him. He made it look so easy jogging or sword fighting everything really.  
When we reached the temple, I was so caught up with thoughts of Ben and trying to ignore them that I didn’t notice Ben stop running.  
I ran smack in to him sending both of us tumbling straight to the ground. It wasn’t as bad for me because his body broke my fall but I’m sure he was les than excited to be in the dirt.  
“Well it looks like we found our missing Padawan’s Luke,” a strong feminine voice called.  
“Yeah Leia, it looks like we did.” Master Luke sounded less than impressed.  
Both Ben and I slowly looked up from the floor to find Princess Leia and Master Luke standing in front of us. In the distance I could see the ship that had flown overhead twenty minutes prior. It was a good size, some people in uniforms were unloading some large equipment cases.  
“Hi Master Luke, Princess Leia,” I said blushing when she smiled and looked down at Ben.  
“Hello,” they said in union.  
I rolled off Ben so that he could get up, however I couldn’t bring myself to stand. Instead I maintained my childish look on the ground staring up at two very important people one of which was not amused, I’ll give you one guess as to who that was.  
“Master Luke, Mom?” Ben questioned as he leaned over and reached for me.  
“Mom? Your mom is princess Leia?” I asked dumbly as I let him pull me to my feet.  
“To Ben I am nothing more than just mom,” she smiled proudly.  
“Ben?” I asked not sure if I should believe her.  
“Yeah, she’s my mom,” he whispered pulling me closely to his side and not letting go of my hand.  
“Wow we are so going to talk about this later,” I whispered back amused.  
“Later,” He acknowledged only glancing over to me momentarily.  
“Well don’t just stand there give your mom a hug,” Master Luke crossed his arms.  
Princess Leia opened her arms to him and waited patiently, Ben slowly let my hands go and walked in to her arms wrapping his own around her. I looked over at Master Luke wondering if I should stay or go, he just gave me a stern look than made me to frightened to walk away. Ben and his mom shared a loving embrace for a few minutes until she pulled away to get a good look at him. When they did I remembered the photograph, Ben kept of his parents and him, she was his mom which meant I knew his dad as well. How could I have missed this?  
“Oh, Ben you’ve grown so much and so handsome.” She cooed making him smirk.  
“Mom stop,” he laughed nodding over to me.  
“Oh, don’t stop on my account I totally agree!” I laughed and then realized what I said.  
“And who is this beautiful lady with impeccable taste?” Princess Leia asked cutting the awkward feeling short.  
“This is Chloe, from two years ago Leia. Her and Ben are quite fond of each other latley.” Master Luke playfully teased.  
“Oh, Chloe yes, I remember now, you used the force to get my husband to smuggle you away from that awful human trader,” She recanted.  
“Yeah sorry about that, I didn’t know he was your husband,” I apologized embarrassed.  
“My father is the one that smuggled you?” Ben asked surprised.  
“Is your father Princess Leia’s husband?” I asked not caring how nervous I sounded.  
“Yes, they are one in the same.” Ben said slowly.  
“Oh, then yeah, I guess he is. Wow what a coincidence” I mumbled.  
“There is no such thing as coincidences, you were meant to be here, and the force made it so,” Master Luke explained.  
“Yeah but,” I began.  
“But nothing, why don’t you and Ben go wash up and well have dinner together.” -He smiled then leaned in to us- “we can talk about where you two were all night and day after.”  
“Yes, Master Luke,” I gulped looking over at Ben.  
“Yes, Master Luke, Mother I will see you at dinner,” Ben smiled at her then nodded for me to follow.  
“I’m going to go wash up with ben,” -my cheeks couldn’t have been any redder- “I mean not with him, I’m just walking over uh, it was nice seeing you again ma’am,” I quickly ran to catch up with ben.  
I was to mortify to look at Master Luke’s or Princess Leia’s faces after my parting comment. I even considered skipping dinner, until my stomach grumbled in protest. I guess we spent a longer time out there than I thought.


	8. VIII

Once I was in my clean robes I walked over to Ben’s room, that way if he wasn’t in the dining hall I wouldn’t have to fill the awkwardness with my nonsense.  
He was sitting shirtless on his bed with his head in his hands. He wasn’t extremely muscular, but he did show great promise, my cheeks heated up again when he looked up. He wasn’t surprised that I was watching him, probably because he had grown accustomed to it. He sighed and put his head back in his hands, confusing me.  
I reached out with the force and felt how torn he was to see his mother. On one side he was excited because he loved her dearly but on the other side he was angry, so angry that she sent him away.  
“Oh Ben,” I whispered walking over to him.  
I felt terrible, here I was so happy to have him with me training to be a Jedi when all he probably wanted was a normal life with his family. I gently placed my palm on his shoulder and rubbed it trying to provide some comfort.  
“I don’t know how to feel,” his voice was barely audible.  
There was nothing I could say that would help the situation no matter how hard I racked my brain for suitable answers.  
He looked up at me and I could see through his big brown eyes how vulnerable he truly was. This was completely different from the Ben that saved my life last night, different than the Ben who expertly shielded me from a laser to the face. This Ben needed some one else to be the strong one, he needed someone who could tell him what to do. He needed me to be his rock for once.  
I sighed and stepped between his legs, so I could pull him in to me. His head quickly found a perfect place to rest on my stomach, and his arms wrapped around my waist. I rubbed his back containing the excitement I felt because I was finally touching him somewhere other than his hand or hair.  
“Ben, you need to let go of your anger, it’s holding you back from enjoying what a special moment this can truly be.” I was surprised at how well I worded my thoughts, this was something Master Luke would be proud to hear me say.  
“I can’t,” he said constricting his arms around me.  
“Ben, why can’t you?” my hands found their way to his wet hair as always.  
“It’s too difficult.”  
“You can, you just need some encouragement.” I smiled down at him and pulled his head back by the hair.  
His somber eyes looked up at me for answers. I leaned down and pressed my lips on his forehead. We stayed in that position for a good minute while we both enjoyed the feeling of intimacy. This was probably against the rules, but it felt so good that I don’t know why it would be. I pulled away when a small grunt left his lips and stared at him firmly.  
“Now Ben, you are going to finish getting dressed, so we can go eat, and you’re going to let yourself be happy and enjoy your beautiful mothers company because you deserve it and I’m also starving.” I ordered with a smile.  
“When did you get so bossy?” he asked standing up with a crooked smile.  
His hands wrapped around me prevented me from stepping back as was my first instinct. I swallowed loudly as he towered over me. I felt one of his hands move and heard the room door close. We had never really been alone like this and it made me a bit uncomfortable, not because I didn’t like it but because I didn’t think I could control myself.  
“Ben?” my voice cracked under his intense stare.  
He didn’t respond he just leaned down, slowly inching closer to my face. I was paralyzed with fear and excitement eagerly waiting for contact.  
Everything around us was so quiet that I could hear the loud thumping of my heartbeat. His eyebrows furrowed together as his eyes darted from my eyes to my lips.  
I realized I was now holding my breath in anticipation, he didn’t seem to notice. I could feel his energy gently tickling my mind. The force around us stilled and felt so warm it was calming.  
His nose touched mine sending my heart racing a million miles per second. I inhaled no longer being able to hold my breath.  
His breath lightly brushed over my lips, it was just jagged like my heart beat.  
His nose smoothly slid down the side of mine as his lips felt like they were only a micron away.  
Electricity pulsed in my abdomen and threatened to explode if his lips touched mine.  
Suddenly the world washed away, his soft plush lips met mine, and I melted.  
The electricity exploded sending a wave of pure ecstasy to my brain.  
I was still paralyzed by what we were doing, it was forbidden, but it felt so good.  
When I felt his lips begin to retreat I pressed mine to his with objection.  
His lips formed a smile, which eased my nerves.  
Our kiss began to lose its innocence as our breathing became laborious and our lips began to attack each other.  
My body eased in to his and he no longer had to hold me in place. My hands found his back again and this time my nails scratched the surface.  
We were both enjoying our dark moment, maybe a little too much, and if we didn’t stop soon something bad would happen.  
My nerves began to surface as I relished the feeling of his soft lips enslaving mine.  
What if Master Luke walked in?  
What if Ben’s mom found us?  
Then I thought again, what if Master Luke found out?  
My bottom lip began to tremble in between his, forcing me to let out a sound of pleasure.  
Just as I was about to lean further in, Ben slowly pulled his lips away from mine. I felt a ping of disappointment as he did.  
His forehead met mine as we began to catch our breath.  
Moments later he pressed his lips to my cheek, then to my temple. He held me to him as he regained his composure, I also took this time to pull myself together.  
“Ben?” My voice was still shaky.  
“Later,” He responded not moving for what seemed like hours.  
“Ben we’ve taken to long,” I interrupted remembering that we were expected for dinner.  
“I know, I’m just not ready to let this end.” He rested his forehead on mine once more.  
“Neither am I,” I closed my eyes and decided to just let go and enjoy the moment.


	9. IX

We walked silently to the dining area, our arms slightly touching due to our proximity. We could hear laughter from Master Luke as we neared.  
He didn’t know, he couldn’t know, not yet at least.  
I grounded myself by reaching around Ben with my mind hoping it would keep me from thinking to much.  
The closer we got the more my palms began to sweat.  
Ben was so calm and collected I almost felt like we had done nothing wrong. Could he think we were in our rite to share that kiss? I smiled just thinking of the kiss, the feel of his hands on me, and the sound of his breathing.  
I looked up at Ben hoping to admire him quickly only to find that his eyes were on me to begin with.  
“I can see that hiding what we did will be difficult for you,” his words were slow and careful.  
“I,” I stammered.  
“It’s okay, I will guard your thoughts from my mother and Master Luke,” he had to whisper the last part as his hand touched my shoulder to lead me in to the dining room.  
Master Luke and the Princess were sitting siting on one end of a table laughing at something one of them had said. There was some food in serving dishes on the table, nothing extravagant, surrounded by table wear and small decorations.  
I smiled nervously at the two already seated and took my seat across from Master Luke. Ben kissed his mom on the cheek and sat next to me. Out seats were pillows on the floor, normally we sat on benches with the other students, but I guess we had returned to late to eat with everyone.  
“Well good of you to finally join us,” – Master Luke smiled- “any longer and I would have eaten everything.”  
“Even the rolls?” I asked as my mouth watered.  
“Yes, even the rolls,” he stared.  
“No,” I playfully pretended to be in shock earning a laugh from the table.  
“Well, let’s not starve the children,” Princess Leia motioned with her hands for us to dig in.  
Ben quickly grabbed some food making sure to pass me the bowls after, I guess he was just as hungry. I looked around and spotted the rolls which I was dying to eat and glared at how far from me they were. I would have to reach over Ben or ask him, looking up at him I decided to just reach and skip a step.  
I leaned over him forcing him to lean back, just as I was about to reach a roll it floated away.  
“Hey,” I complained looking around.  
“Ben,” Master Luke warned.  
I turned to see him sporting a huge smile and his hand out as he pulled the roll towards him.  
“Sorry Master Luke, I couldn’t help myself,” Ben replied with a chuckle in his voice.  
I reached further trying to grab a roll for myself. I didn’t use the force because I knew Master Luke would disprove of it and I was on thin ice as it was already.  
I felt Bens hands on my waist as he pulled me back to my seat.  
“Let me, knowing you the whole table will flip over,” He mused, leaning over and grabbing a roll placing it in my hand.  
“I hardly think I’m heavy enough for the table to flip over,” I took a bite from the roll and almost died, it was so good.  
“You haven’t had to carry yourself lately have you?” he raised an eye brow.  
“Thin ice Ben, thin ice,” I smiled up at his mom who was smiling at our banter.  
“Fine I apologize for commenting on your weight, obviously it’s a sensitive matter for women,” He shrugged as he took a bite.  
“They always like this?” Princess Leia asked Master Luke.  
“Well, yes actually now that you mention it,” Master Luke stared at me intently.  
I froze recognizing his facial expression as one he wore when trying to read people. I slowly reached for Ben under the table to afraid to look over at him. My fingers wrapped around his pant leg hoping he would understand what was happening.  
“So, Luke have you told the students about their new training?” Bens mom asked breaking his concentration.  
“No Leia, I was waiting to surprise them when everything was set up,” he responded as he ate his food.  
I looked over at Ben who looked over at me knowingly, he winked and returned to his food. I couldn’t believe Ben was strong enough to keep Master Luke from my mind, it was crazy. His hand covered mine which was still on his pants. In a soothing manner his finger tips smoothed over my hand until I had released my grip, he exhaled slowly and gave my hand a squeeze before returning to eat. I pulled my hand away slowly and began to eat slower than usual. My mind was still over come by Ben and his touch and the feel of his lips on mine.  
“Chloe, is something wrong?” Princess Leia interrupted my thoughts bringing the attention to me.  
“Oh no, just trying to figure out the new training you mentioned,” I thought fast.  
“Chloe doesn’t enjoy surprises mother,” Ben explained further even though I didn’t have a problem with surprises.  
“Oh, I see, don’t worry dear you will like this one,” she smiled making me smile in return.  
The conversation continued mostly between Master Luke and the princess. I could feel Ben in my mind and I smiled looking over to him. He looked back and gave me a half smile, we both wanted to be spending this time together.  
“I forgot don’t fill up completely I’ve brought a treat, Quinberry cake from Romin!” Ben’s mom grinned.  
“Wow when did you go there?” Master Luke Laughed.  
I looked over at Ben wondering what quinberry cake was, Ben just shrugged in response.  
Once we finished eating Ben’s mom asked some one to bring the cake. I had never seen anything like it before. It looked sweet and delicious. A slice was placed on a plate for each of us, I was excited. The frosting was a light purple, and the spongy cake part a light yellow. It smelled so good I could hardly contain myself. The slice had three layers of the cake separated by lighter purple frosting.  
“Its delicious, kids have some,” Master Luke laughed after taking a huge bite.  
I watched as Ben lifted a small forkful in to his mouth, he nodded in approval and turned to me. I lifted a forkful in to my mouth and my eyes widened, I hadn’t had anything as good since my father passed away. It was fruity, sweet, moist, and just perfect, the flavor exploded in my mouth. Ben chuckled as I dug in to the cake, and after a few moments he passed me a napkin.  
“Thank you,” I smiled as I wiped my mouth clean.  
“I take it you liked the cake?” Master Luke laughed.  
“No, I loved it, actually I wanted to go with princess Leia, so I can eat cake every day.” I smiled.  
“Very funny,” Master Luke smiled placing another piece of cake on my plate.  
“Thank you!” I smiled and began eating it.  
After we all finished eating the plates were cleared away and I was stuffed.  
“Don’t ever let me not eat for a day and a half Ben, I think you’ll have to roll me to my sleeping quarters,” I groaned and laid back on the floor.  
“Well maybe if you practiced some self-control periodically I wouldn’t have to roll you to your quarters,” he laughed.  
“Ben why don’t you say goodnight to your mom shell be spending the night, and then roll Chloe to her room. I’ll deal with you two in the morning,” Master Luke commanded.  
“Yes, Master Luke,” Ben stood up and hugged his mom, he whispered something to her, but I couldn’t hear.  
“Good night my son, and you as well Chloe it was nice seeing you again.”  
Ben held out his hands for me with a small smile. I took his hands and let him pull me up, I groaned as my stomach felt like it would explode.  
“Thank you for dessert princess Leia, Good night!” I called out as Ben Ushered me away.  
Ben walked me all the way to my bed and helped me sit down.  
“Will you do that thing again, so I can sleep all night Ben?” I asked kicking my shoes off.  
“Yes, this time I will wake you up in the morning, so you are not late again,” he pushed my braids out of my face.  
“Super,” I smiled.  
He sat down on the bed next to me and lifted his hand to my temple it was faster this time.  
“Rest well my,” his voice drowned away as the darkness surrounded me bringing dreamless sleep.


	10. X

After our morning meditation Master Luke let the others go and enjoy breakfast while he ‘talked’ with us about our previous whereabouts. Both Ben and I stood shoulder to shoulder with our heads hung low while Master Luke spoke.  
“A Jedi must be in harmony with his or her surroundings, to ignore this creates chaos.” -Master Luke sighed crossing his arms- “Both of you, two of my strongest apprentices missing without a trace for a night and day. Where were you?” he asked with hints of desperation.  
“Master Luke, please don’t be upset with Ben,” -I looked up but was unable to meet his gaze- “I went for a walk in the middle of the night and he followed to ensure my safety,” -It wasn’t a total lie- “before we knew it we were lost.” I finished hoping that it would suffice.  
“Enough,” -He raised his hand- “no lies,” he glared.  
“Master,” -Ben stepped up and pulled me behind him- “I did follow her on her walk and she did think she was lost,” -Ben’s hand held my hand tightly as he spoke- “I refused to show her the way back. It was my intention that she be scared so she could finally find an appreciation for star charting. I am the one to blame not her.”  
“Ben,” -Master Luke placed his hands on his shoulders- “your heart was in the right place, however, using fear to teach a lesson is not the way of the Jedi.”  
“Yes Master,” Ben’s voice was more strained than normal.  
“I am greatly disappointed in both of you,” Master Luke shook his head.  
“Master,” I stepped to the side of Ben trying to apologize, his words had stung.  
“Not now,” -He sharply interrupted- “you will scrub the floors of the temple today instead of training with no contact to the others. Once dinner time arrives you will have finished the floors, understood?”  
“Yes Master,” I said squeezing Bens hand after he didn’t respond.  
“Ben?” He questioned.  
“Yes, Master Luke,” he finally responded.  
“Oh and Ben, your hair has gotten out of control,” -Master Luke observed- “go fix that now, Chloe will meet you in the temple.  
“Yes Master, Sorry Master,” he bowed his head and shook my hand off.  
“Chloe Have a seat I would like to talk with you further,” he watched Ben walk away towards his quarters.  
“Yes Master,” I sat crossed legged on the floor worried about what he probably knew.  
“Chloe, I sense much confusion in you sometimes even fear. This is holding you back in training,” he sat down in front of me and gently spoke.  
“I don’t know what you mean,” I tried to lie.  
“Yes, I believe you do, tell me where does all this confusion stem from?” he wasn’t entering my mind, but I couldn’t lie any more my heart was to tired.  
“I don’t think I’m any good,” -I concentrated on my feelings- “It’s hard for me to understand why you and Ben, the strongest people I know invest so much time in me,” I could feel Ben smoothing his way in my mind, making me slightly dizzy but his presence gave me strength.  
“You need to stop doubting yourself, Ben is exceptionally talented, he has not taken keen to any one else because he sees the same potential I saw when you came here two years ago. That is why I invited you to stay and that is why Ben try’s to help you. Nothing happens by coincidence,” he smiled.  
“Ben is talented, he could probably be even better if he didn’t have to keep an eye on me,” I slouched a bit wondering if Ben could hear what I was saying.  
“No, being aware of your safety along with the others makes him better.” -Master Luke Smiled- “friends are not a weakness Chloe.”  
“Yes, Master Luke,” I smiled lightly.  
“There is something else, I sense it,” his eyebrows furrowed together.  
“Well I feel guilty not telling you,” I sighed.  
“Tell me what,” he stared.  
“Ben offered to help me practice after our lessons, and I accepted,” I watched his face for any changes.  
“Ah, that should be fine, just as long as you are both careful and come to me should you have any questions.” Master Luke lightly laughed.  
I was so relieved I leaned over and hugged him, his metal hand patted my back gently. I could feel the warm inviting energy that surrounded Master Luke, But I could also feel Ben’s uneasiness. Confused I pulled away and looked around, Ben was nowhere to be seen.  
“Is something wrong?” Master Luke stood up helping me in the progress.  
“No Master Luke, I should probably go help Ben with the floors,” I smiled.  
He nodded, and I ran off wondering why Ben would be uneasy, and thankful that Master Luke had not discovered what Ben and I did.


	11. XI

I was surprised to find myself alone when I arrived at the temple entrance.  
There were two metal buckets on the floor, one filled with soapy water and the other with clean water. A pair of yellow floor brushes for scrubbing and mops.  
I turned looking for Ben thinking he would be walking up the steps behind me, but I was still alone. Deciding it would be best to start, I picked up the soapy bucket and brushes and headed to the far end to begin.  
When Ben arrived he no longer had bouncy dark locks surrounding his face. His hair was very short, it didn’t even touch his ears. This made his Padawan braid stand out as it rested over his shoulder.  
“Ben!” I sounded as surprised as I felt.  
“Good you started,” his voice was exasperated.  
“Well yeah,” I said in ‘duh’ tone. “You cut your hair?”  
“Yes,” he sighed kicking the soap bucket gently.  
I didn’t know what to say so I returned to scrubbing, in a matter of seconds I was joined by Ben.  
The longer he scrubbed the more I felt his frustration, it was making it difficult for me to concentrate.  
I wasn’t sure if now was a good time to ask about his parents, or even about the night he saved me.  
Ben didn’t look up when I stared at him, it was strange to see that his hair was gone.  
Maybe I should ask about the kiss, he was going through a lot of emotional turmoil and it might have just been an effect of said turmoil, I began to think. Then again it could have also been curiosity, something he remembered his parents do that he wanted to try out.  
My braids fell around my face forcing me to roughly push them back. I contemplated taking my lightsaber out and cutting them, so they wouldn’t bother me. My Padawan braid would be left of course. Shaking the thought, I returned to scrubbing.  
Once more the braids fell.  
“Ugh!” I yelled in frustration, I was done with long hair.  
Ben looked up as I stood and activated my light saber, the glow of it illuminated the wet floor around me. I twirled it one hand and used the other to pull some of the braids out ready to cut them off.  
“Chloe!” Ben yelled as he raced over to me quickly wrapping his hand around my saber wielding hand.  
I glared up at him and pushed him away, it took a lot of effort, yet his hand still held mine in place.  
“What are you doing?” he asked pulling my other hand away from my braids.  
“Leave me alone,” I groaned trying to pull away. “I’m sick of my hair always getting in my way.”  
“Okay, maybe you should think of this a little longer,” he said as he moved his hand up my arm and around my neck, slowly pulling me in to him.  
“No,” I complained as he released my saber wielding hand and wrapped it around me.  
He sighed and held me in an embrace with his chin resting on my head. I could still feel his frustration, but it was diminishing with every second. Careful not to hurt him I lowered my lightsaber and stood still.  
Why did he even care? Why did I care so much about my hair?  
I deactivated the light saber and closed my angry eyes.  
My mother would have lectured me, had she witnessed this outburst, dad would have asked why I didn’t just use the scissors like a normal person. I missed them, I missed the way they used to laugh so much, I missed how my mom always scolded my dad for the occasional violent Jedi stories.  
“Hey,” Ben whispered and pulled away to look at me. “Why are you crying?”  
“What?” I asked reaching up and feeling my tears. “I don’t know,” I lied.  
“I wont judge you,” he explained using his sleeve to wipe the tears away.  
“I was just remembering my parents,” I said sighing.  
“How did you lose your parents?” he asked slowly taking my light saber from my hand and hooking it to the belt near his back.  
“My dad died first when he was working on translating a business deal between a diplomat and a politician,” I began. “It didn’t go well and some one lost their temper. He was shot and didn’t make it, I was so young.”  
I pulled away from him and got back on my knees to continue scrubbing the floor.  
“My mom was distraught and hired a bounty hunter to find the politician and end his life,” I continued my story, keeping my eyes on the soap bubbles. “She didn’t know that this politician was a part of a larger organization. They found out who hired the bounty hunter and hired one of their own.” I finally looked up at him tossing my hair behind me again. “We tried to run with only our valuables and eventually I turned nine. He found us and snuffed the life from her right in front of me using a belt I left laying around.” I let my hair fall around my face as I silently cried. “Had I not left it there she would have had a chance.”  
Ben kneeled in front off me and pulled my hair back, “There was nothing you could have done.”  
I shook my head knowing that I could have helped if I wasn’t so disorganized and afraid.  
Ben ripped a piece from the bottom of his robes and used it to tie my hair behind me.  
I looked up at him wanting to know why he was so interested in me so suddenly.  
“Why?” I asked.  
“Why what?” he ran the back of his hand calmly over my cheek.  
“Why have you been so close to me, why did you kiss me, why do you insist on letting me care so much about you?” I yelled slapping his hand away letting the anger calm my tears.  
“Chloe,” he stared at his hand, offended I would reject his comfort.  
“No, Ben, if you can’t answer me then I don’t want what ever this is to go on!” I knocked the bucket of soapy water over.  
Ben quickly stood up and glared at me in return.  
“You’re the one who started all this!” he yelled also effulged with anger. “You think I wanted to feel this way? I hate you! I hate that I can’t control myself when your around me, it’s excruciating!” His fists lightly shook as he yelled.  
“I’m-”  
“No, you do not get to apologize!” the anger around him was overwhelming.  
I opened my mouth but quickly closed it as he shot a menacing glare in my direction. I followed his eyes as they darted to the bucket I had kicked over. The bucket lost its shape as it crumbled. I looked back to Ben and he had his hand out stretched towards it. Before long the bucket was a wadded-up piece of metal.  
A loud crushing sound destroyed our silence, behind Ben near the entrance of the temple the bucket with clean water had be crushed, the water dispersed itself over the temple floor.  
Ben whipped his lightsaber out and activated it moving in to his defensive stance.  
Scared I stood and ran to his side wrapping my hands around his arm.  
Using his hand, he pushed me behind him.  
Both of us momentarily forgot the last few out bursts as we waited to see what had caused the bucket to crumble.


	12. XII

After spending a few minutes just watching the crumpled bucket Ben deactivated his lightsaber. There was no danger, so I guess we were just jumpy because we were guarding a secret. One question remained, who had crushed the bucket?  
“Ben?” I wondered out loud.  
“Are you okay?” He turned around and stared at me.  
“Yes,” I answered confused.  
“I don’t know what happened,” he looked away from me slowly.  
“It was you, Ben, couldn’t you tell?” I asked as I reached up and turned his face towards me.  
“I,” -he moved my hand away- “I couldn’t.”  
“Yeah you could, and you did,” I let my hand fall to my side.  
“Fine it was me, like I said I can’t control myself around you,” he whispered harshly.  
“Well what do you want me to do?” I rolled my eyes.  
“Don’t do that,” He ordered.  
“What?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“Roll your annoying eyes at me.” His brows furrowed, and his nose flared.  
“Like this?” I rolled my eyes trying to hide my amusement.  
“Yes, like that,” he grumbled in frustration.  
“Fine, you should go get another bucket of water, so we can finish,” I suggested and walked back to my spot on the floor.  
He left, and I began to scrub the floor once more. I couldn’t understand why I had gotten so mad or why he got mad. Also, the buckets, he crushed them, one unintendedly. He didn’t even know he had done it, that could have easily been me.  
Eventually we finished scrubbing the floors and almost dragged ourselves to dinner. Tonight, all the students were having dinner with Master Luke and Ben’s mom. Ben and I sat down in the only two open seats which were towards the back of the table.  
I was so tiered that I just stared down at my plate, we had soup and bread for dinner tonight.  
“How was scrubbing the floors instead of training?” Cassidious asked as he bit his bread, a smug smile on his face.  
“It was fine,” Ben answered. “How was training?” he asked politely.  
“Well we found out that soon we will go back to piloting, Master Luke said we will be going up to General Leia’s space ship to complete the training,” He spoke excitedly.  
“Really?” Ben asked shocked.  
“Yes, isn’t it exhilarating?” He smiled no longer being smug.  
“I guess it is,” Ben said staring over at his mom who was laughing with Master Luke.  
“I don’t feel good,” I said pushing the soup away partially because I was overwhelmed thinking of Ben and I, and partly because I had never flown anything.  
“Is there something we can do?” Asked Ben concerned.  
“No, thank you, I think I’m just going to head to my room.”  
“Are you sure?” asked Cassidious, also concerned, unlike himself.  
“Yes, thank you,” I smiled and walked over to Master Luke.  
“Chloe,” Master Luke acknowledged me.  
“Master Luke,” -I bowed my head- “Ben and I finished the floors, May I skip dinner and retreat to my quarters?”  
“You’ll miss dessert,” He warned me.  
“I understand,” I smiled amused he knew I loved dessert.  
“I would really prefer if you eat something Chloe,” he sighed looking over at Ben’s mom.  
“I’ll take a piece of bread with me,” I tried to compromise.  
“Fine, sleep well young Padawan,” he smiled.  
I took a piece of bread and walked back the way I came. Ben was staring up at me while I walked by him, I thought of what he said earlier, how he hated me, and looked away.  
I tossed the piece of bread off to the side once I was out side and headed over to my quarters. Once I was inside I removed my robes and walked in to the shower.  
I was glad the day was over, scrubbing the temple floors with Ben while we were both kind of on edge with each other was more difficult that it sounded. I was slightly frightened by Ben’s display of uncontrolled force use and his quick temper. Somehow it also made me want to be closer to him.  
I jumped in my bed and closed my eyes trying to clear my mind, so sleep could come, it didn’t.  
What was Ben doing, did I do something wrong, did he really hate me? My mind refused slow down enough that I couldn’t sleep. Then I remembered what Cassidious had said about piloting and how we would complete our training in space. I had been in space, but I had never flown anything, I didn’t even know if I could. Why would Master Luke think this would be exciting if I couldn’t even use a lightsaber correctly.  
Maybe I should leave, I could stowaway on Princess Leia’s ship and go to the furthest planet and just hide out. Then I wouldn’t need to worry about Ben’s feelings, the force, or Master Luke.  
*knock, knock*  
I looked over at the door feeling Ben’s energy and rolling my eyes. I turned around in my bed and pulled the blanket over my shoulders. Deciding to get comfortable and fall asleep I bent my knees and folded my arms under my head. I would have to just deal with my dreams tonight whether they be good or bad.  
Even though I had not acknowledged the knocking he came in anyway. He was careful not to make much noise as he set something down on my desk.  
A loud sigh escaped him.  
I kept my eyes close and attempted to breath evenly.  
The bed shifted as he sat down behind me, his hand landed carefully in front of my waist as he leaned over.  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered sincerely.  
I didn’t respond for obvious reasons, in my head I imagined why he would be sorry.  
“You hold me in such high regard, it scares me sometimes,” he continued, confusing me further.  
He scooted closer and leaned in further until his lips were touching my cheek. He stayed in that position while he inhaled deeply, it felt like he wouldn’t be seeing me in a while.  
His breath tickled my skin causing me to move my face a bit, I hoped he assumed I was moving in my sleep.  
“I wont ever tell you this but the day I met you, I was going away for good, then I saw you walking around. You didn’t know where to go so I ended up walking you all the way back to the temple, then you wanted food, and then clothes, by the time I was done showing you around it was night and I was exhausted so I stayed. The next day I was curious about you, so I attended training,” he sounded like he wore a smile.  
He didn’t know that I just wanted to have someone around me, so I didn’t look like a lonely weird girl to the others. Master Luke had already given me the grand tour as he liked to call it. I had never told Ben, but he was the first nice person I met here, he didn’t treat me like I didn’t belong.  
“You’re the reason I stayed and continued my training,” -he moved a few braids off my cheek- “I wish I could make you understand what you mean to me.”  
With that he stood up and silently walked out, presumably back to his room.  
After making sure he wasn’t coming back, curiosity got the best of me and I sat up to see what he had left on my desk. Lighting a candle, I noticed it was a small plate with a piece of chocolate cake on it.  
He had brought me dessert.


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now this story is caught up with my other sites! send me some comments if you like it! or if you don't lol though idk why you would get this far.

The simulation machine, where we would practice our flying, was finally complete. Everyone was excited including Ben, I however felt terrified of looking like a fool. Master Luke had continued our usual training while adding a book called ‘Advanced Piloting’ which was about 2000 pages long. I had stayed up late every night trying to read it, but I didn’t understand a thing.  
I wanted to ask Ben for help but ever since he had brought me the chocolate cake I felt self-conscious around him. It didn’t help that he had taken an interest in spending time with his mother. We hadn’t started training together either witch I was beginning to think would never happen.  
I sighed in the mirror unbraiding the last of my braids before I showered. My Padawan braid still hung freely, adorned with a silver ring half way down, this ensured that I knew what braid to keep. My hair puffed out in a funny shape around my head, hopefully after washing it a few times it would calm down.  
My shower was long and uneventful, I used that time to ease my nerves and think of Ben.  
~*~*~  
Training on the simulator had begun, Master Luke and a few technicians explained what to do in case of an emergency.  
Ben walked in to the room adjusting his utility belt, it was un-characteristically like him to arrive late. After smiling apologetically to Master Luke he made his way to the back, right next to me. Our knees touched when he sat down, it sent goosebumps down my barre arms, and made me shudder lightly.  
I could feel his eyes on me, judging every breath, memorizing every feature.  
“Okay everyone, why don’t you pair up and we will begin the assessment’s,” Master Luke clapped his hands signaling we could talk and move around freely.  
It didn’t take long for everyone to begin grouping up. I wondered if I should ask anyone other than Ben. That way I wouldn’t be a burden to him.  
“Hey,” -he slapped my knee with the back of his hand- “Partners?” he asked.  
“Do you think that’s a good idea?” I asked slumping down a bit.  
“Why wouldn’t it be?” he asked scooting so that he was facing me.  
“I don’t know,” I rolled my eyes. I didn’t want to explain my feelings of inferiority to him.  
“Then it’s settled.” He stood up and waited for me to join him with his hand out reached.  
“I got it,” I mumbled standing up.  
His hand fell to his side and we made our way to where Master Luke was.  
We waited patiently as teams of two climbed in to the simulator. The monitor showed us what it would look like if they were flying over the surface of the planet and out into space.  
Feeling Ben’s energy shifting from calm and happy to a messy angry one making me look up at him. He was facing the monitor, but his stone expression let me know he wasn’t really watching it.  
“Ben,” I whispered.  
He slowly turned his head and looked down at me, still with the same expression.  
“What’s going on?” I asked looking down at his balled-up fist pressed against his side.  
“They are going through the planets atmosphere,” he answered quietly almost through his teeth.  
“Not on the monitor!” -I slapped his arm- “With you, Ben,” I quietly exclaimed.  
“With me?” he leaned in accusingly.  
“Yes!” I accidentally yelled.  
“Ben, Chloe, is everything okay?” Master Luke asked what everyone was thinking.  
“Yes, sorry Master Luke,” I called out.  
“Very well,” he shrugged returning to the monitor.  
“Outside, now,” Ben whispered harshly before walking out.  
Master Luke raised an eyebrow and motioned for me to go over, so I walked over pressing my lips together.  
“Is something wrong with you and Ben today?” he whispered quietly.  
“We just, um had a small disagreement?” I answered unsure of how to word it.  
“What about?” he asked quickly.  
“Uh, whose fault it was that we were out all night lost the other day,” I wasn’t completely lying.  
“I see,” he rubbed his forehead.  
“I’m sorry Master Luke, could I go find Ben?” I asked scared he would say no.  
“Yes, but be quick,” he waved me away.  
I smiled and walked out quickly searching for Ben. He was standing over by a small fountain with his hands folded behind him and his robes fluttered around in the air, and his lightsaber securely holstered on the back of his utility belt not moving.  
I smiled once I reached him feeling my own robes flow with the wind.  
“Ben,” I liked the way his name left my lips.  
He just looked down at me, his eyes were cold and menacing unlike I had ever seen on him.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked concerned.  
He glared in response.  
“You’ve never looked at me that way before,” I gulped.  
He still didn’t respond, it was worrying me, and I didn’t know what to do or say.


	14. XIV

I didn't understand why Ben was mad, I was the one who was holding him back, I was the one who got him in trouble.

 

"Ben, I can't fix what I don't know is broken," I spoke quietly sitting on the ledge around the fountain.

 

"I'm not some inanimate object, I can't just break," he furrowed his brows angerly.

 

"That is not what I meant, and you know it," I crossed my hands and legs "Tell me what is going on, why are you mad?"

 

"Because, I'm sick of you taking a step towards me and then three steps back," He huffed menacingly.

 

"Ben, it's not like that," I said feeling guilty.

 

"It is exactly like that," he looked me in the eye "why are you avoiding me!" He leaned in quickly and slightly raising his voice.

 

Taken by surprise by his closeness I fell back in to the fountain with a yelp. Ben reached out quickly like always, then I watched as he stopped himself and let me fall in.

 

"Oh no!" I groaned pulling my grandfather's lightsaber out from behind me. "Ben, it was my grandfathers," I complained holding my tears back.

 

Ben rolled his eyes and took it out of my hand, he shook it and stared down at me expectantly.

 

"Waters nice why don't you join me?" I rolled my eyes splashing him.

 

"Grow up," he shot out, turning on his heel and walking away.

 

I sighed as he walked towards the living quarters, Master Luke came out and watched him walking away. When he saw me sitting in the fountain he shook his head with a laugh.

 

"Chloe, you can't keep avoiding pilot training." He walked over and pulled me out of the water.

 

"Yes, Master Luke," I said knowingly.

 

"Ben has been quite scattered lately; do you know anything about that?" his eyes looked in to mine so deeply I thought of telling him what had happened.

 

"He is just surprised to see his mom, who I had no idea was Princess Leia!" I explained looking in the direction Ben was walking. He was far but had yet to reach his destination.

 

"I see," -he crossed his arms- "go get dried and try to mend things with Ben, then you two will come and practice on the simulation machine."

 

I nodded and ran off, so I could catch up to Ben and his long legs.

 

"Ben, I'm sorry," I groaned when I reached him.

 

"No, you are not," he said walking passed his quarters, towards mine.

 

"Yes, I am." I opened my door and motioned for him to come in.

 

"Then why have you avoided me?" he asked.

 

"I'm scared," I admitted beginning to remove my robes.

 

He quickly turned away giving me some privacy before asking "of me?"

 

I pulled on clean undergarments feeling even more guilty that before.

 

"No, never you," I said walking over and wrapping my arms slowly around him "I'm scared that I will ruin everything you have worked so hard for."

 

"You don't see it do you?" he asked placing a hand over mine on his stomach.

 

"What am I supposed to see?" I asked pressing my ear on his back listening to his lungs expand and contract.

 

"it's nothing, we should dry your lightsaber before it shorts out," he pulled my hand to his face and pressed his lips to it.

 

"Ben I'm going to hold you down, how can you excel with me weighing you down?" I asked letting him know what was bothering me.

 

He turned around in my arms and lifted my chin, so he could make eye contact with me "I would rather be held back by your gentle arms and weak than alone and powerful." His eyes moved over my face the way they did when he kissed me.

 

"Ben," was all I could say.

 

"You doubt your self so much, if you could just see your self the way I do," he sighed placing his palm on my cheek "you can be just as good as me you just need someone to help you see it."

 

"Are you going to kiss me?" I asked feeling the familiar feeling of electricity in my stomach.

 

"Only if you promise to stop me from taking you," He whispered hoarsely.

 

"I promise," I licked my lips and stepped as close to him as I could, the excitement coursed through my veins.

 

Ben dropped my grandfather's lightsaber and waved his hand across the closed door; a chair skidded over and secured the door shut. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips on mine.

 

At first our lips relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of contact between us, shortly after I was pulling him back to my bed.

 

In the back of my head I knew this was what Ben hand meant when he asked me to stop him, but I reveled in the feeling of his display of intimacy.

 

I felt the bed behind my knees and quickly undid Ben's utility belt, slowly letting it drop to the floor. His hands moved over my shoulders and down my back spreading a chill of desire in me. I sat on the bed pulling him down with me and continued to kiss him. my eyes closed, and I assumed his did also, but I wanted to see more.

 

"Take it off," I begged pulling away and scooting further up the bed, "your robes Ben."

 

He hesitated, his eyes traveling down my nearly clad body, his hands slowly tugged at his vest before yanking it off and dropping it on the floor. He climbed over me on the bed before removing his shirt and leaning back down to me.

 

We reprised our make out session and added more touching than before.

 

My hands clawed their way down his back and under the marital of his pants just enough for my fingers to hide. He held my hip to his with one strong hand and used the other to nestle my breast under the white material.

 

Before I knew it, I had my legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed himself to me without a care. The pressure of our crashing hips made me pull away from him to moan loudly.

 

he was making me feel things I didn't know existed.

 

"Shh," he said pressing his lips to my collarbone and leaving a trail of light bite marks and kisses.

 

"Ben," I called out in a light fit of pleasure.

 

"Mhm," he answered moaning lowly.

 

I wanted to remove my under garments and be his, but I knew that we had gone to far already. Unwillingly to part so soon I raked my nails back up his back and grabbed fistfuls of his hair.

 

His mouth had already made its way to my abdomen where he ran his tongue around my belly button sensually.

 

Involuntary my hips bucked wanting more.

 

Though my body fell apart under his touch, I knew this was nearing a place we would not be able to go back from, so I pulled on his hairso his face was over my face and gave him a peck on the lips.

 

"We can't," I said sternly, looking in to his deep eyes.

 

He was conflicted but nodded anyways understanding that any further and we might as well run away.

 

After spending some time catching our breath he finally laid down beside me, watching me.

 

"Don't avoid me again Chloe, ever," he whispered slowly.


	15. XV

After laying so close to Ben who was still shirtless I decided to take my lightsaber apart, so I could dry it. Looking down his chest, taking in his smooth skin I let out a sighed.  
“What is it?” He asked softly.  
“You,” I leaned in to him and wrapped my arms around his neck “I enjoy having you so close to me.”  
“You do?” He asked slowly as he wrapped an arm around me.  
“Mhm,” -I kissed his cheek- “Unfortunately, I have to dry my lightsaber and then we both have to return to the simulation machine.”  
“Do you need help?” he asked.  
“Not with the light saber.” I pulled away and smiled as I began my climb out of the bed “Can you stay?”  
“Yes,” he popped himself on his elbow and pressed his lips to mine.  
I smiled and pulled away from him, the skin around his eyes wrinkled from smiling and his cheeks were high. I loved seeing him like this, happy and without a care.  
My foot touched something cold as I stood making me yelp and fall flat on my butt.  
Ben leaned over on the bed and began to laugh hysterically, once he saw what I had stepped on.  
His lightsaber.  
I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed the cold metal with my foot before standing up.  
“Are you okay?” he asked once his laughter died down.  
“Yeah, no thanks to you,” I groaned as I stood up.  
“How are you so beautiful but so unaware of your surroundings?” he asked moving the pillow under his head.  
“You think I’m beautiful?” I asked pulling clean dry robes on.  
“I might,” he winked.  
A warm feeling spread over my body, hearing him say it made me happy.  
*~*~*~*~*  
Once I dried my lightsaber and Ben redressed himself we headed to meet Master Luke for our flight simulation. The rest of the students were still taking turns. It had turned in to a game for them, seeing who could shoot down more enemy ships using less ammo and measuring speeds and timing.  
“Do you want to pilot or oversee weapons?” Ben asked as we stepped up to the machine.  
“Uh which is easier?” I asked.  
“It depends,” -he looked down at me- “do you think you can fly this thing?”  
“Not a chance,” I bit my lip and smiled.  
His eyes moved around my face and landed right back on my eye’s, a large smile formed on his face.  
“Well then, I guess that means you get to handle the big gun,” his eyebrows wiggled playfully before he looked over his shoulder.  
The technicians were helping the current team out of the machine.  
“Ben, Chloe,” Master Luke called “you’re up.”  
“Luke,” -Ben’s mom entered the room- “would it be too much trouble if I observed?”  
“Not at all, this is your son after all,” he smiled warmly.  
“Alright, were ready for you.” The technicians held the machine door open with two helmets in their hands.  
Ben held my hand so that I could climb in to the machine and then took a helmet from the tech and pulled it over my head.  
“You okay in there?” He asked.  
“I think,” my voice was loud in the helmet, I couldn’t see a thing.  
The machine was a large sphere with two seats back to back on the inside, there were a lot of levers and buttons covering the inside, two joysticks came up for weapons, and a lot of lights.  
“I’m Strapping you in now,” Ben spoke loudly.  
His hands pulled the restrains over my shoulders and then reached slowly between my thighs making me jump in surprise.  
“Sorry,” He said as his hand got dangerously close to my crotch.  
I bit my lip and held my breath great full that the helmet shielded my fearful expression. I felt him connecting the restraints by my naval and quickly let the breath I was holding out.  
Moments later I heard the machine doors close.  
“Okay, you’re okay,” I whispered assuming Ben had his helmet on and couldn’t hear me “Ben will do most of the work,” I squeezed my eyes tighter “it’s okay, Ben won’t let anything happen to you.” I repeated trying to calm down.  
“Chloe?” Bens voice sounded in my ear loud and clear “Are you talking to yourself?”  
“What Ben, how are you doing that?” I asked breathing deeply.  
“Uh, the com link in the helmet,” he said as if it were obvious.  
“Oh,” I said still breathing heavily.  
“Listen, you trust me, right?”  
“Yeah, more than anyone in the galaxy,” I stuttered.  
“Perfect,” he sighed “I need you to open your eyes, so we can begin,” I could here the frown forming on his forehead.  
“Okay,” I sighed opening my eyes.  
I was surprised to see that I was in a real ship with a real window overhead. I looked up at the blue sky and smiled, it looked so real. All around us was a meadow with mountains in the distance. The controls around me matched the ones I had seen in the machine. I lifted my hands and gasped, I could see them just like I would if I had climbed in to a real star fighter.  
“Alright Ben, Chloe,” came Master Luke’s voice “your mission is to find the ocean, shoot down the Tie fighters, and make it in one piece to the Tentative IV, you are carrying a vital piece of information that could save countless lives, Understood?”  
“Yes, Master Luke,” we both said.  
“Only the technicians and I will be listening, so enjoy yourselves.” Master Luke finished with a laugh.  
“Switching engines on,” followed Bens deep voice. “Engines on, Life support on and working. Chloe, how are we doing with the weapons?” he asked.  
“Uh I think we have them,” I looked over all the controllers.  
“Well that is great to know,” he laughed.  
“Oh,” I dragged on “You want me to turn them on?”  
“Yeah that works to,” he laughed.  
“Okay no need to be mean,” I called out arming the weapons system, “do we need shields?”  
“No on the shields, how was that mean?” he asked.  
“It sounded sarcastic which is kind of mean,” I replied.  
“I’m just teasing you, you ready to take off?” he asked.  
“What if I was the one teasing you?” I asked raising an eyebrow “Can we take off slow?” I added.  
“I’ll see what I can do about taking off gently for you,” he replied, “I would love it if you teased me kid.”  
“Yeah, I’m sure you would,” I rolled my eyes. I didn’t have to hide my large grin or rosy cheeks since he couldn’t see me.  
“Hear we go,” he said as we began to move.  
At first everything was fine but then the Tie fighters showed up and the pressure was suffocating.  
“Chloe, we need shields now!” he called as he maneuvered the ship to the side to avoid a shot.  
“I can’t find the button, Ben, what does it look like?” I yelled covering my face at the real looking Tie fighter shooting.  
“It’s a blue glowing square, then next to it is the silver power switches.”  
“Found it,” I flipped the power switches and pressed the blue buttons “shields up and at full capacity,” I smiled and gripped the toggle to aim.  
“9 o’clock” he informed me.  
I nodded and pulled the trigger, but we were moving so much that I kept missing.  
“Chloe,” Ben warned.  
“The thing Is to small!” I complained getting upset at missing it again.  
“Yeah, and we both know how you like them nice and big,” he said coyly.  
“Well yeah, the bigger it is the better I can handle it,” I shook my head shooting another Tie fighter.  
“I bet you are just so good at handling the big ones,” he lightly laughed.  
“For your information Ben, I would be phenomenal,” -I realized what he was talking about and instantly felt my face heat up- “not that you would ever know,” I said proud that I caught on to his dirty banter.  
“Awe your Breaking my heart, hold on, were going straight up,” he warned.  
The machine jolted, and I let out a scream as I was now face down watching the ocean get smaller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a Wattpad account my username is the same stephseward. come join me


	16. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all thank you for reading! please let me know how you feel about where we are in the story!

The first time we used the simulation machine we had to go through it about three times before we completed the fake mission given to us. The first time we failed because I got scared while flying through the atmosphere, there had been a lot of flames that had enfolded the ship. I felt heat and could have sworn I was going to catch fire, Ben had tried to speed it up but when I removed my helmet the sim shut down.

The second time had gone smother. Ben had distracted me by asking that I find specific buttons and switches, only to find out that the buttons and switches were insignificant. Even though Ben had found a way to take my mind off the simulation we still failed. It was due to me getting dizzy during Ben's evasive maneuvers and not being able to shoot straight, Ben was also worried and could not perform at his highest.

The third time was the charm, we fell in sync and were able to take a few ships down while reaching our destination promptly. I'm sure it was all due to Ben and his piloting skills though he would not admit it.

The next day Ben's mom had returned to her base, Ben put on a strong front, but I knew he hated to see her go.

Ben had also decided that we would begin practicing after training today.

Excitement and worry mixed in me as the hour approached. Master Luke noticed how nervous I was and assured me that by helping me with my skills Ben would be practicing his patience because he would sure need it.

"Okay so what first?" I asked Ben as we reached a grassy plain not far from the temple.

"What are you having most trouble with?" He asked walking around me.

"Everything," I said sarcastically.

"You don't have trouble with everything," he stepped behind me and sighed.

"Well what do you suggest?" I turned to look up at him.

"let's do something fun," he smirked stepping away pulling his lightsaber out and activating it in my face.

"Fun?" I asked stepping away and pulling mine out as he did.

"I can go get some wooden swords if you are afraid?" he taunted.

"No, I was just concerned for you," I smiled activating mine.

"If you say so," he mocked twirling his sword around "whenever you're ready."

I nodded and lunged at him, swinging the blade of my sword over my head and down towards his shoulder. Ben quickly met my sword with his in a defensive maneuver.

He smiled down with the glow of our blades casting off his face "that can't be all you have," he slid his blade over mine and pressed down.

I was now the one defending herself with the blade. The weight of his blade over mine grew showing me that he had not used all his strength on me to begin with.

"No, not all," I gulped leaning back and using all my strength to push his blade away from me creating an opening.

I quickly swung the blade over my head and down towards his leg, he flipped the blade, so it pointed down and blocked my effort.

"Nice try," he winked and waited for my next attempt.

I pressed my lips together and spun to his side pulling my blade behind me in a fan motion. He didn't even look over his shoulder before swinging his hands over his head. I smiled thinking I would be fast enough to scratch his back.

Again, my sword met his with a loud clashing sound.

"Come on Chloe," he looked over his shoulder "you can not be that slow," he rolled his eyes as I glared.

"You are being kind of mean," I stepped back tossing the light saber to my left hand.

"You are being kind of slow," he raised an eye brow at my hand switch.

"Fine, but just so we are clear, if I cut your hand off it is not my fault," I pointed the tip of the blade towards him.

"Trust me kid, I can handle you," he moved in to a defensive stance and locked eyes with me.

"We'll see" I shot back.

This time I ran towards him and swung the blade to his left, when he blocked it I quickly swung to his right, then under, then over.

Dodging some of my swings completely and blocking the rest, I noticed just how agile he was.

I inhaled deeply as I tried to strike him on the neck cheaply, he caught my blade with his in the nick of time.

His brows furrowed together as his eyes bore in to mine, he was surprised I would go for the head. While it was barbaric for Jedi to sever heads, I felt that if we are killing than it shouldn't matter how.

I smiled up at him satisfied to have surprised him, even if it was in the slightest. Using my strength to push the crossed blades closer to his face I came up with a new move.

He pushed back towards me taking a large step for leverage giving me my perfect opportunity. As he pushed, I moved my foot between his and pushed the blades as high as I could over my head. Then I turned sideways and shoved my shoulder in to his chest hoping the push would create an imbalance and knock him on his butt.

Ben stepped back and turned sideways forcing me to slide by and begin my fall. His lightsaber quickly deactivating as I felt mine leave my hands and follow me down.

Using the force, Ben made my lightsaber cease its fall and fly in to his open palm where it quickly deactivated.

I didn't realize I had been holding my breath until I exhaled loudly.

Sweat beads appeared on Ben's forehead as quickly as I had fallen.

"Are you alright?" He asked hooking his lightsaber to his utility belt and pulling me to my feet.

"I think," I responded as I realized what happened. I could have just impaled my self with my own lightsaber.

"You think?" he pushed my lightsaber to his side on his utility belt and pulled me in to him.

"Yeah, I guess I am okay," I pressed my head on his shoulder for comfort.

"That wasn't half bad," he rubbed my shoulder and pulled away.

"It wasn't half good either," I complained.

"We'll get there," -he smiled- "young one," he made a voice that sounded like Master Luke's.

"Was that Master Luke you were imitating?" I laughed.

"Yeah you like it?" He smiled letting his hand slide down my arm and wrap around my hand.

"Not one bit," I shook my head.

"Here turn around," -he spun me around using the hand he held- "distribute your weight evenly, and bend at the knees," he instructed using his own leg to move my feet apart.

"What are we doing now?" I asked feeling him press himself against my back and squeezing my hand with his.

"Working on your balance, you tend to lean to your left no matter what hand you use." Ben reached around me with his free hand and pressed it against my stomach.

"Do I?" I never noticed, well I kind of thought I was using my weight to add strength to my blows.

"Yes," He said lightly kissing my ear, "but I will have that corrected in no time."

"Okay," was all I could squeak out.

I felt his chest on my back vibrate with his small laugh and he held me in place.

"Now fill your lungs with air," paused waiting for me to follow his instruction, "good now breath in a little deeper," he instructed.

I leaned forward as I pulled in a bit more air, his hand quickly moved to my chest and pulled me back in to him.

"Don't move," he warned "exhale," his hand fell back to my stomach.

We repeated these three more times before his fingers lightly pulled me to the right, while his left hand which still held mine, gently moved up over our heads. I felt him step back with his left foot and followed suit as his hand on my stomach held me to him. Our left hands crossed in front of me at a diagonal ending up right back where they had begun, at my side.

"Perfect," he whispered in my ear.

We continued practicing for the next hour in the same manner, him behind me using his body to guide my movements, and me in front following his touch where ever it lead me, without a worry.

A/N:

Surprise! lol I have a bunch of chapters pre written and am almost finished with the story. Lol no worries though because I plan on a sequel. I also feel that updating once a week would be annoying so I will try twice a week lol thursdays and probably mondays or tuesdays, any suggestions?

Just a reminder my same username can be found on mibba,wattpad, and fanfiction.. just in case you wanted to connect there as well.

XoXo

stephseward


	17. XVII

Ben and I continued our training for weeks, it had turned into the highlight of my days. Especially the days he used his body to help mine move the way it was supposed to.  
We also trained in the simulation machine, Master Luke had approved of our long hours and had the technicians teach us how to set up a few different simulations.  
I was quickly understanding how to aim while the ship moved at high speeds.  
At the end of every night Ben would walk me to my room and wait for me to fall asleep, often when I couldn’t fall asleep he used the force and made me unconscious. A few times when I fell asleep on my own and the bad dreams came, I would wake up to him watching me sleep under the candle light. He swore I had just been asleep for a few minutes but the melted wax on the candle always contradicted him.  
“Today I think you should pilot the fighter,” Ben said as we walked in to the room with the machine.  
“What, no I am not cut out to be a pilot.” I complained opening the sphere for us.  
“We will be in space by the end of the month Chloe,” he sighed, “you can sit on my lap for now, until you get comfortable.” He smiled as he programed the sim.  
“Okay but when I squish you,” I began to warn him.  
“You forget, I have grown accustomed to your crushing weight,” he grabbed the helmets and tossed them in the weapons seat nonchalant.  
“Okay I don’t even fall that much on you,” -I paused and corrected- “anymore,” I smiled leaning on the little ladder.  
“Really?” he asked slowly, pulling me towards him and kissing my cheek.  
“Some one will see, Ben.” I pushed him gently, so he could get in.  
“Unlike you, I am aware of our surroundings, always,” he shrugged and climbed in to the pilot seat. He moved the seat back a bit and reached over for the helmets before looking over at me. “Come on then, get the door,” He smiled moving both helmets to his left and holding his hand out to me.  
I held his hand and climbed in making sure to pull the hatch shut.  
Carefully I slid my left leg between his and the long joystick which was the main control for direction. He gently pulled me down on his lap, it was different than training with him when he stood directly behind me.  
“Restraints?” I asked.  
“Yes,” he laughed “who know what catastrophe you will cause.”  
“That’s why you’re here isn’t it?” I asked as he passed me the upper restraints.  
“I’m just here to feel you squirm on my lap,” he pressed his lips to my shoulder as I looked for the bottom restraint.  
“I think the third restraint is under you, Ben,” I sighed ignoring his inappropriate comment.  
He tried to reach but with me on his lap he could barley reach between my thighs.  
“I’ll just grab it,” I yelped feeling his hand by my crotch.  
“Okay, I was just trying to help,” he laughed.  
“Thanks, Ben,” I rolled my eyes and pushed my legs apart to peer down.  
Ben moved his legs apart as well to give me room, I could see a part of the restraint and held my breath as I reached. Ben’s teeth gently closed around the material over my shoulder as my hand slid under his crotch area. I tried to ignore the tangled sensation in my stomach as my finger moved around to wrap around the restraint. I pulled my hand out from under him slowly, so I wouldn’t hurt him and brought the restraint to meet with the other two.  
“Okay were strapped in,” I whispered.  
“Helmet time,” he responded handing me mine and putting one on himself.  
We were back in the meadow just like the first time only this time I was facing the front of the ship. I looked down and saw Ben’s hands resting on the sides of the interior and all the new controls as well as mine. This technology was amazing.  
“Alright Chloe,” Bens voice echoed in my ear “you want to try on your own?”  
“Can you help me get off the ground?” I asked.  
“Sure.” He grabbed my hands and guided them over various switches and buttons explaining why they needed to be pressed and switched in order.  
Soon the engines were on and he was holding my hands around the joystick between our legs.  
“I’m scared,” I admitted.  
“Don’t be,” he said seriously.  
“How do I not be scared?” I asked.  
“Just breath,” -his left hand moved from mine to my thigh- “remember you are here with me, I will never let anything happen to you,” he exhaled loudly through the comm and gently moved his hand to my inner thigh.  
I forced myself to breath as I felt his touch through the pants I wore, the gentle circular motion he created with his thump distracted me from the ships new movements.  
“You okay?” he asked nervously.  
“Mhm,” I pressed my lips together and watched as the meadow began to move away from us quicker.  
“Okay, were going to press the big green button with our right hand okay?” he asked pulling my stiff right hand away from the joystick and over the button. He pressing my finger in to it, then he guided my hand back to the other. “Good just like that,” he whispered using his hand to pull the stick making us begin to lift from the ground.  
I pressed my back to him and held my breath.  
“I need to hear that you are breathing, so I know your still with me Chloe,” he sighed stopping the circle rubbing and just resting his hand where it sat.  
“I am,” I nodded watching as the meadow turned to ocean and soon the ocean to the sky.  
“Okay its going to get a bit turbulent for a few moments,” he warned me.  
“Ben, I don’t want to anymore,” I began to feel nauseous, thinking of the atmosphere.  
“You are fine, concentrate on your breathing,” he instructed as his hand moved under my robes and rested on my stomach pressing gently. “Breath with me,” he said as he loudly inhaled and exhaled.  
“I’m closing my eyes,” I said following his breathing.  
“Open them,” he ordered, “you need to be able to see when we leave the atmosphere.”  
“I can’t” I cried as the swirls of red orange and yellow began to fly past the window.  
The simulation quickly shut down thanks to Ben, who had removed his helmet.  
I quietly cried in my helmet as we sat in the dark sphere as I felt a mixture of embarrassment and disappointment in myself. I could feel Ben’s chest rise and fall as he inhaled and forcefully exhaled. Within seconds he sighed and pulled my helmet off and setting it by his on the controls next to us.  
“Hey, don’t do that,” he pulled my hands to my chest and wrapped an arm over them holding me to him tightly, with the other hand he wiped my tears away before wrapping me up with that hand as well.  
“I’m sorry,” I cried trying to turn my head sideways, so I could hide my face in his neck, even though it was nearly impossible.  
“Don’t be,” he whispered pressing his lips to my cheek “everyone has fears.”  
“I just don’t get it.”  
“Let me help you then,” his cheek rested on the side of my forehead.  
“Why is it so hard, I’ve been in space before, I’ve been in ships, as small as a personal transporter and as large as the millennium falcon, what’s wrong with me?” I felt Ben’s muscles flex when I mentioned his father’s ship, the feeling left as soon as it came.  
“You had to get on all those ships, there was no other choice from what you have told me.” Ben slowly exhaled lifting his hand to wipe my face again.  
“It’s irrational,” I groaned struggling to breath between sobs “and weak.”  
“Listen, you are not weak,” -his palm rested on my cheek- “shhhhh,” he hushed gently.  
He held me close until I calmed down, then offered to give it another go. Since I didn’t want to remove myself from his lap I agreed. This was looking like a long night already.


	18. XVIII

By the end of the month I was able to get the ship off the ground and in to space. I was still sitting on Bens lap when no one was around so that he could show me a few tricks and tips and as he puts it, feel me squirm over him. I was still less than excited to get in to a real fighter ship the vacuum of space, where any small mistake could cost some one their life.   
We all know how prone to mistakes I am.  
Tonight, was the last night before we left to spend some time in space. I was able to meditate a few days ago while doing my hair just like before except with Ben doing pushups and what not behind me so he could watch and distract me.   
My fighting skills also had increased to a point where I would only receive one shot from the laser spheres Master Luke had us practice with.  
Ben’s hair was halfway down his ears now which made it easier to tangle my fingers in when we had nothing better to do and just sat around in our rooms.  
He slowly began working with me and using the force to do things such as move an object or see in to some people’s minds.   
I could tell that the mind reading thing was going to take time because I was afraid of seeing something I didn’t like.  
“Last night to get it right,” Ben climbed in to the simulation sphere and reached down for my hands.  
“Yeah, I think I can do it” I smiled reaching up for his hands.  
“Jump,” he ordered.  
I did, he used that momentum to lift me up, so I didn’t have to use the ladder. I giggled childishly at the action once I was in the sphere with him.  
“What is so amusing?” he asked pushing my braids behind my shoulder.  
“I just liked the way you pulled me up,” -I playfully snapped my teeth towards his hand making him retract it- “When I was really young, and my dad tucked me in, he would do the same thing, well not always but he did it enough times.”  
“He sounds like a great father,” Ben smiled warmly.  
“Thank you,” I leaned over and licked his cheek to distract him from asking about my parents again since last time did not go well.  
“That was disgusting,” he said pulling away and wiping his face with a grossed out look on his face.  
“I disagree you taste delicious,” I winked like he usually did before laughing.  
“Sit down,” -he pointed at the pilot seat- “Good try, you’re flying it on your own tonight. There is no getting out of it. I don’t want to worry about you floating in space all on your own.”  
“fine,” I groaned taking my seat.  
XXXXX  
As we soared through the sky shooting down Tie fighters I could feel Ben’s feelings, he was proud. It was a strange feeling because in my heart I knew he was proud of my current achievement but in my mind, I didn’t even know what proud really was.  
“Maybe concentrate on keeping her steady instead of my feelings Kid,” Ben called out through the comm.   
I rolled my eyes.  
“Maybe you should concentrate on actually hitting something?” I retorted with a laugh.  
“Please, we both know I can hit it anytime I want,” his smooth voice echoed in my ear, I could feel his smirk when he talked.  
“You can’t even handle two itsy bitsy Tie Fighters, Ben, what makes you think you have the proper training to hit it?” I shook my head with a smirk of my own.  
Two shots later both Tie fighters were going down in a cloud of smoke “You were saying?”   
I rolled my eye’s looking back “lucky shot,” I shrugged.  
“My shooting is not the only thing getting lucky tonight if you keep running that mouth of yours,” He informed me.  
I smiled and stayed silent.  
“Awe, what happened to the snappy come backs?” he laughed.  
“Going up,” I laughed.  
“You could say that again.” He shot another Tie fighter.  
I shook my head and toggled the joy stick, so the ship began to ascend.  
“Ben, Chloe,” Came Master Luke’s voice through the helmet “Is that you?”  
My face must have turned fifteen shades of red when I heard his voice. how long had he been listening, where we in trouble?  
“Master Luke,” Ben cleared his throat “Yes, it is Chloe and I.”  
“Ah, so it is,” Master Luke said slowly and airy.  
I stayed quiet still flying up towards the atmosphere, I reached over my head with one hand and smacked Ben’s helmet.  
Ben let a bit of laughter out showing his amusement before quickly suppressing it.  
“I was just making sure everything was ready for our departure tomorrow.” -Master Luke paused- “Who is piloting?”  
“Chloe, Master,” Ben answered still amused.  
“Lovely I have yet to be granted the privilege of watching her fly, carry on I will not interrupt you any further,” he mused. I could feel Master Luke also amused by my silence.  
“Heading in to the atmosphere,” I called out lowly “shields at capacity?” I asked.  
“I’m sorry, what was that?” Asked Ben in his taunting voice.  
“Ben the damn shields!” I yelled reaching over again and smacking his helmet multiple times.  
“Oh yeah, the shield, singular by the way,” he laughed trying to smack my hand away “It’s up at 98%”  
“Stop it! I complained as he blocked my hand from smacking his.  
“You stop it,” he called.  
Master Luke laughed harder than I had ever heard “Children simmer down,” he called.  
“Ben, he is talking to you!” I lifted my self with my feet and reached his helmet with a slap.  
“Damn it Chloe, that hurt,” he scolded.  
“It was meant to Ben,” I said then looked around we were in space already. “Ben?” I asked leaning over and looking out the window.  
“What is it?” he responded in a serious tone.  
“What is that?” I asked not sure why I was pointing.  
“Move your head to the left,” he whispered, “That is an asteroid belt and a black hole, Chloe,”  
“Well tell it to go away,” I ordered.  
“Yeah, how am I supposed to do that?” He asked.  
“Ben, you programmed it,” I glared turning the ship to the right so that we could just fly elsewhere.  
“I did not add that, that would just be cruel to you,” he sounded taken back that I would think he could do that to me.  
“Sorry guy’s you were having such a good time that I thought Id add some of my own drama,” Master Luke informed us.


	19. XIX

Master Luke had changed our simulation, rudeness, knowing how nervous I got. If it wasn't for Ben being around I would have probably just tried to fly around the asteroid belt.

"Chloe, you will do just fine, remember what we practiced," Ben tried to calm me down.

"How am I supposed to remember that, when your" -I felt a pang in my mind- "Ow Ben was that you?" I groaned.

"Yes, now shut up and do your job," he barked. I couldn't believe he had just jabbed my mind using the force.

"I'll show you," I mumbled yanking the ship to the right and then quickly to the left.

"Owe, Chloe what are you doing?" he yelled.

"Minding my own business like you should be," I glared.

"Seriously? You chose now to throw a fit?" He asked annoyed.

"It's not a fit!" I yelled, wondering why he didn't understand that he just hurt me.

"Fine it's not a fit," he admitted incredulously "at least flip the S.O.S beacon switch on, it's to your right yellow and round," he said calmly.

"I know what that looks like," I rolled my eyes and reached by my shoulder. Once I switched it to on I Ben's hand wrapped around mine sending a small electric shock up my fingertips. Gently pulling until the back of my hand touched his bare neck. His head leaned over my hand lightly trapping it against his smooth warm skin.

"I'm sorry," he whispered though the com.

"So am I Ben," I ran my fingers gently over his neck. Words wouldn't have been enough to calm me, and he knew it, somehow.

"We'll get through this okay?" His voice was full of optimism.

"Always, you and me, Ben," I smiled thinking of how much I enjoyed working with him.

"Alright, I need you to gently ease your way through the asteroid belt, Ill be right here with you." He squeezed my hand and put it back by the S.O.S switch.

"I can do this," I whispered and began the journey.

"Just concentrate on what's in front of you and remember this is just a simulation."

I slowed the fighter down significantly and flew towards the asteroid belt. The asteroids became larger the closer we got. There were some big pieces floating around and then some smaller ones, there was also some that were so small they looked like clusters of sand. The smaller ones looked harmless, but I knew better.

I navigated carefully passed some of the large rock's, then turned the ship sideways when I wasn't sure if we would fit through two asteroids.

"You're doing great, kid," Ben called through the com, calmly and reassuringly. I could feel his energy rolling over me as his mind slowly worked its way to mine. It confused me, he didn't do this when Master Luke was around, not usually.

"There are five incoming enemy ships Ben, to your left." I glanced down when the radar screen flashed five yellow dots coming our way.

"I see them." He was arming the weapons; expertly might I add. On my control panel I could see that the weapons armed and ready to go.

Ben began to shoot when the enemy ships were close enough. I began to move through tighter spaces hoping for extra cover.

"Chloe, we need to go faster," Ben ordered after shooting one ship. I sighed and sped up trying to avoid being shot down. Our fighter shook as an asteroid hit the shield over out heads. Startled I jumped, accidentally toggling us to the right forcing us to flip in to a larger asteroid and shaking the ship harder.

"What was that?" Ben was yelling I could feel the annoyance radiating off him, like air that was too hot.

"Ah!" I screamed and involuntary toggled to the left a bit too far making one of our wings hit a different floating rock. "Ben! I can't, I can't breathe, the air is getting sucked out through the glass!" I noticed the small crack that appeared overhead.

"Calm down," -he sighed shooting three shots- "you can breathe, remember it's a simulation, your safe and Master Luke is just on the other side of the door." He began to shoot more erratically. "Stop thinking about all these things your scared of and get us the hell out of here!" Great I had upset him, he probably thought I was some useless little kid again.

I choked back tears and puled the speed lever all the way back and the joystick between my legs shook violently as we sped up. when I tried to move us the way I wanted the stick resisted and I had to pull and push harder than I normally did. Just as I began to feel like I was doing a better job, more Tie fighters came from the front. I toggled roughly to the right and under an asteroid to avoid their shots only to find another asteroid looming in front of me. "no," I whispered unbelieving. I didn't know what to do it I flew to the left, we would surly be shot down, if I went further to the right there was more asteroids to avoid.

"What happened?" Ben called out as he shot more ships and switched the weapons over.


	20. XX

A voice in my mind whispered faintly *down, go down* it was a voice that I hadn’t heard in years, it was the voice that told me to use the lightsaber, back when I was almost killed by the cleaver wielding guard. Without another moment I toggled forcefully down, so forceful that the ship flipped completely over. Ben quickly shoot the asteroid before we could run back in to it, then he shot at the Tie fighters that were in front of us.   
My stomach was jumping all around and I felt dinner come back up a few times before we began to feel the pull of the black hole. With wide eyes crusted over with tears I watched as two Tie fighters flew too close, the black hole’s gravitation pulled them both in, seconds later the light of an explosion appeared, then disappeared. “Ben, we have a slight problem.” I tried to fly away but our ship refused to listen no matter how much I accelerated.   
“Well I wasn’t going to mention it but since you brought it up, I think you need to rethink your soap.” He sounded amused as he shot a random asteroid in the distance to get to a Tie fighter.  
“My soap?” I wondered outload and rolled my eyes. “I smell great,” I glared hoping he would feel it somehow.   
“Who told you that lie?” he laughed hysterically.  
“Your mom,” -I smirked- “by the way were stuck in the gravitational pull of the black hole, just thought you should know.”  
“My mom, that’s the best you can come up with?” His laughter died slowly. “We are still pretty far try the thrusters.”  
“Well I would have said your dad but that would have been cruel. I’m running the thrusters at full capacity.” I was sure Ben didn’t even sport a smile on his face after my comment.  
“So, you thrusted as hard as you could?” He asked beginning to laugh dryly, obviously trying to move the conversation away from his father.  
“Yeah, Ben I thrust-nice.” I shook my head as images of him thrusting came to mind.  
“Oh, come on its not that bad.”   
I could feel him in my mind and I knew he could probably feel what I was trying to shake out.  
“You know,” -his voice sounded a bit hoarse- “I wouldn’t mind.” He paused for a moment “If we hit lightspeed, that should give us enough energy to get out of this.”  
“The clear box over the three switches and black button?” I had to make sure which was which since we never tried this.  
“Yes,” his breathing began to sound labored. I smiled and began to prepare for lightspeed.   
“3,2,1,” I counted down and pressed the last button. With a jolt we began to move, just not as fast as we should have. Normally you would see the light speeding past you, but we were moving so slow I could run faster. “Are you okay back there?” I asked as his breathing didn’t improve.  
“Uh yeah, just trying to think of something.” He fumbled a bit with his words.  
“Do we have like missiles or something that would create an explosion?” I pressed the light speed button a few more times.  
“Give me a second,” -he was straining- “Okay we can release some fuel, so it hits this piece of rock and then shoot it with the missiles. That should give us enough of a push. Shut the lightspeed drive down and release some fuel.” When I began to do as he instructed he continued talking. “Good, now prepare the lightspeed drive and map out the route, when I say so, punch it, alright?”  
“Copy that, Captain awesome.” I smiled feeling him relax a bit.  
XXXXXXX  
I was happy when the sim ended, we had completed the mission and that alone was amazing. I pulled the helmet and restraints off, then I moved so I could be on my knees. The sphere was dark except for the blinking lights that signaled the end of the sim. Ben removed his helmet and ran his hand through his hair.   
I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his neck, gaining some laughter. “We did it,” I said excitedly. He pulled his hand out from under my embrace and rested it over my forearm. We stayed like that for a few moments, not long enough to draw suspicion, before Ben exhaled slowly. His breathe left a warm trail on my arm making the hairs on it to raise. It made me wonder what it would feel like to feel his breath on other parts of my body.  
Ben looked over his shoulder with a forced smile, like I had done something wrong, but he didn’t want me to know. “You ready?” he whispered while rubbing my arm gently.  
I nodded pulling my arms away and opening the sphere. The bright light of the room blinded me momentarily making me sit back on my knees while I adjusted. Ben climbed out and waited for me to follow. When I reached the bottom of the ladder hid hands were on my waist protecting me from a potential fall.  
“Impressive,” Master Luke smiled.  
“Thank you, Master Luke,” I smiled.  
“I see that the extra practice has been helping. I’ve noticed a great improvement in both of your abilities and spirits, keep up the good work kids,” Master Luke smiled and turned around to work on the simulation machine.  
“We’ll see you in the morning, Master?” Ben asked waiting to be dismissed.  
“Oh, yes, go and rest, big day tomorrow,” Master Luke shook his head with laughter.  
“Chloe,” Ben called from the door.  
“Yep on my way,” I smiled and jogged to his side.  
“Oh, and kid’s” Master Luke called.  
Both of us stopped and turned.  
“No one here is getting lucky tonight understand?” He raised an eyebrow letting us know he had caught the entire conversation.  
I turned red and looked away,  
“Yes, Master Luke,” Ben laughed.  
“Very well, off you go,” He said.  
I quickly turned and began to walk away.  
“He was teasing,” Ben mused behind me.  
“Still it’s embarrassing” I groaned watching every step I took.  
“Why is it so embarrassing?” He kicked a small stone.  
“Because those conversations are meant to be private, they’re mine and yours.” -I stopped walking and pulled on his robe- “They are part of our bond and I don’t want to share it with anyone else, even Master Luke!” I thought about what I just said and waited for him to respond, when he didn’t I let go of his robes and walked away to my sleeping quarters leaving Ben to think about what I said so jealousy.


	21. XXI

I couldn't stay asleep, I tossed and turned for a few hours then counted to a thousand with my eyes closed, I even tried to meditate but it just wasn't working. I laid in my bed, eye's wide darting around the room. I could picture Darth Vader walking in and slicing my head off with his red lightsaber. The room would be glowing red and his ominous breathing would be the last thing I'd hear, his shiny black mask the lasting I see, and his red-hot laser blade the last thing I'd feel.

My fingers began to tremble with fright, tightly gripping the blanket to my neck, too scared to cover my face or close my eyes.

Footsteps sounded from outside, crushing the loose leaf's and dirt, drawing nearer. It was too late for anyone to be awake, let alone be walking around the temple grounds. The footsteps stopped at my door. I couldn't feel who was on the other side.

The door slowly opened, I cowered to the furthest side of the bed, my back felt as cold as the wall behind me.

A dark figure stepped in to view, the moonlight behind him made it impossible to tell who it was. The body shape was too tall to be Master Luke, yet too short to be Darth Vader. "Hey," Ben's voice smoothly informed me of who it was. He closed the door and made his way to my bed. "I felt you frightened, are you okay?" he sat down on the bed and leaned over so his face was in the moonlight. I let out a sigh of relief and sat up to calm my nerves.

"I couldn't sleep," I mumbled rubbing my face and bringing my knees up to my chest. Looking up I saw he was just watching me, on the bed his hand clutched his lightsaber. I moved over and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me in return, I could feel the cool metal of his light saber against my back.

"I'm here now." He leaned over and set his lightsaber on the nightstand then sat back side ways like he was.

I sighed just relaxing in to him, rubbing my cheek on his shoulder enjoying the warmth of his smooth skin. Surprised I pulled away and looked at him, he was wearing his pants and boots but no shirt. His hair was also more unruly than normal. A blush quickly found its way to my face, luckily it was dark, and he might not be able to tell.

"Sorry, I was sleeping when I felt how frightened you were." -He pushed my braids over my shoulder- "I was so concerned with getting to you quickly that I forgot the proper attire." The back of his fingers slid over my bare shoulder towards my neck, then just over the collar of my sleeping shirt. My breath caught in my throat as his fingers then moved over my collar bone. "I'm sorry." He dropped his hand to the bed.

"It's fine," I stammered missing his touch.

"Lay down." He gently leaned over so I could lay on my back and moved his hand to my temple.

I laid back keeping my arms around him, I wanted to kiss him. I began to feel the now familiar feeling of him in my mind reaching for the sweet spot and bringing me closer in to the unconscious restful state. "Just so you know, you don't share me with anyone." He kissed my cheek and finished sending me off to sleep.

The next day I woke up in bed alone with the blanket tucked in around my body. I groaned, today was space day.

After putting on clean robes and my brown cloak, I began to place an extra set of clothing in the drawstring bag and some toiletries such as feminine hygiene products and a toothbrush. Once I had all I needed I made sure my quarters were spic and span. With my lightsaber hanging from its place on my utility belt I headed to Ben's quarters.

He was still asleep when I let myself in, his lips were slightly parted, and his eyes gently shut giving him a boyish look. The blanket was half on him and half on the floor. His hair was all over the place, on his forehead, on his cheek, and his braid loosely wrapped around his neck. I wanted to remember him like this for the rest of my life, so gentle and innocent.

I dropped my bag on the floor and crouched down in front of his face to move some of his hair out of it. He stirred a bit but didn't wake, I pulled his braid slowly from his neck. He moaned and groaned as I gently set the braid over his shoulder. "Ben," I whispered placing my hand on his shoulder, but he didn't stir. "Ben," I voiced a little louder and shook him. His lips sealed, and his eyes slowly opened, blinking repeatedly as they adjusted to waking up. "Good morning, handsome," I whispered with a smile.

His brows furrowed together in a thoughtful expression. Maybe calling him handsome was throwing him- he used a hand to pull my face to his joining our lips and catching me by surprise.

I ran my hand from his shoulder to his face and reciprocated the kiss. He parted my lips with his when he took a deep breath and slid is tongue over mine. I let out and involuntary moan and followed him as he moved to his back, pulling me upon my feet. I carefully climbed over him, when my second knee reached the bed next to him it slipped with the blanket scaring me and making Ben grab my arms to steady me. I tried to pull away from the kiss, but he pressed his lips on mine harder. Once I was steady he reached the blanket and forcefully pulled it off the bed. With the same hand he pulled my leg back on the bed and pressed it to his side.

"Ben," I groaned between kisses.

"Don't stop," he responded.

I moved my lips to his cheek and down to his neck, his hand went under my cloak and rubbed my back. His skin felt so silky and warm against my tender lips. I couldn't get enough of him, my hands joined me tracing softly down his chest and passed his stomach. I felt him lightly shudder as I gently raked the back of my finger nails back over his abs. I jumped a bit when I went to sit on him, but something poked me. this made him laugh and brought my curiosity away from showering him with kisses.

"Sorry," he laughed. As I looked down and blushed.

"No, it's fine." I leaned in to him and laid my head on his chest. He pulled me down, so I could lay my body over his. After a few moments he had to rearrange himself for comfort.

"Your up early," he pointed out moving his palm to the back of my head.

"Yeah, today is space day." I sighed closing my eyes to his breathing.

"Why are you so nervous?" he laughed gently running his fingers under my robes, so I could feel them on my bare skin.

"I guess I'm scared to go and never see this place again, it's the only place I know as home now." I shivered under his touch. "Then there is so much that could go wrong up there, running out of oxygen, or freezing, or getting lost, or losing some one I love to any number of reasons."

"Do you love me?" he asked looking away from me.

I knew the answer, I've known for some time now. With my hand, I gently turned his face, so I could meet his gaze. "I might." He gave me a small side smile and moved my hand, so it was flat against his chest.

"Well, I might love you more," he whispered as he used his finger to tilt my head up and pressed his lips to mine in a sweet innocent kiss that cemented his words.


	22. XXII

I couldn’t believe the words Ben had said to me, it made me giddy inside. He finished dressing and tossing his belongings in his bag before tossing the bag next to mine by the door. “Okay I’m ready, do you need to grab anything or use the bathroom?” Ben asked as he tidied his room up just like I had done.   
“Not that I know of.” I walked over to him and thought hard, I hadn’t brought anything with me except the light saber and my rucksack when I arrived so how could I forget anything? Ben smiled and pulled me in to him, he ran his hand down my face and just smiled. I wanted to know what he was thinking about, so I took a risk and pushed in to his mind like he had done so many times before. I was expecting to find thoughts of me but all I found were thoughts of someone else, someone with out a name, someone who wanted me out of there. Within a second, I felt a strange stabbing sensation in my mind. Worst than the time Ben was practicing on the side of the cliff with me.  
I stepped away from him until my legs hit the bed and I fell, the pain continued to increase and spread. I became so terrified and paralyzed, I couldn’t even scream or reach with the force for help. What felt like hours later Ben was shaking me for attention. Up and down, I bounced on the bed. Once I was sure I was okay I reach up and grasped his arms. “Ben?”  
He pulled me up and looked me over confused, then just pulled me in to an embrace. “What happened?” His voice once more worried.   
“I’m not sure,” -I locked my hands behind him- “One minute I was trying to see, then I was in so much pain. I don’t even remember what I wanted to see anymore.” I was worried as I thought back and couldn’t remember anything.  
“Let’s see if we can call a medic droid down,” Ben offered smoothing my hair back.  
“Ben, it’s okay, it was probably just a migraine from the lack of sleep and the bad simulation last night.” I pulled away and faked a reassuring smile up at him. “Can you give me another kiss before- “The doom door flew open and Master Luke walked in. A big smile clear on his face, he loved flying and was probably excited to get in to an X-wing.  
“Oh, you two are both up and packed, great. The transport is boarding let’s go.” Master Luke looked around the room and nodded at us. Ben laughed and picked up both our rucksacks, he gave the room a one over and nodded.  
I guess I wouldn’t get that last kiss, I thought as I followed Master Luke. Just as I was about to walk out the door Ben pulled me back and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled contently when he pulled away and followed him out to the transport.  
As the transport began to go through the atmosphere I could see in everyone else’s face that I was not the only worried one, though I might have been the most. “Do you want me to hold your hand?” Ben lifted his palm up finger spread far apart. Without a word I snatched it out of the air and dug my nails to it. I hated flying, I decided in that moment.  
“We’re here,” Ben looked over motioning to the empty transport.  
“Already?” I asked releasing my hold on him, standing up and stretching no longer worried about the flight.  
“Yes,” he smiled “let’s go,” he got up and began to walk out as he flexed his hand I could see the red fingernail marks I gave him.  
When I walked off the transports platform we were in the hanger and amazingly it was huge, I had never seen anything like it. I walked to the side of the small transporter we had taken and marveled at all the ships lined up, the droids rolling around and the people moving in and out of places.  
“Wow,” I smiled bending over and touching the floor unaware of Master Luke, Ben, and all the Padawan’s no longer within sight.  
“You know, if you rub hard enough you can find your reflection,” came an unfamiliar voice.  
I looked up with a raised eyebrow having only used to Ben talking to me like that. In front of me stood a man who appeared to be a few years older than I in a red jumpsuit with a bulky white vest unzipped, he was tan and had short messy dark hair and a gleaming smile that showed his white teeth.  
“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind when I can’t find a mirror in this tin can,” I smiled standing up and circling my index finger in the air.   
“In this really big, tin can,” he corrected “I’m Poe by the way, pilot,” he held his hand out “you new?”  
“Oh, Sorry I haven’t met any one new in like a year and a half,” I shook his hand “I’m Chloe, Jedi in training,” I smiled not so modestly.  
“Year and a half, really? I can tell,” he smiled “in civilized sectors of the galaxy we smile a lot less than that,” he pointed at my growing smile. “Yes, a bit less. Ah, perfect you’ll fit right in!”  
“Stop it,” I laughed watching his brown eyes widen to emphasize his words.  
“I’m just doing my duty and helping you blend in,” he laughed with me.  
“No don’t laugh more, I won’t be able to stop,” I said through laughter trying to catch my breath.  
“Oh, and we also don’t let go of people’s hands, you’re doing it perfectly,” he laughed and held my hand up when I doubled over from laughing so hard, preventing me from falling to the floor. I didn’t know why I was laughing so much, it felt like I hadn’t laughed in ages.  
“Okay, but seriously, are you really one of those miniature Jedi?” he asked still smiling and holding my hand up.  
“Miniature Jedi?” My laughter continued.  
“Okay I’ll rephrase, are you a Baby Jedi?” he raised an eyebrow.  
“Sure I’m,” I gave in shaking my head, however I was unable to say baby Jedi “sorry I can’t say it like that.”  
“Repeat after me, baby Jedi,” he joked slowly enunciating both words.  
“Well to answer you yes, I am, and I have the lightsaber to prove it.” I unhinged my light saber and showed him the hilt. This was not my normal behavior, at least I didn’t think it was.  
“Yeah, that looks dangerous,” he nodded sarcastically “how do you use that lump of metal, hit to the head?” he joked pretending to hit someone in the head with his imaginary hilt.  
“Lump of metal?” I laughed pushing him back and activating it.  
“Whoa, that is cool.” He marveled at the blue humming laser blade. Everyone in the hanger stopped what they were doing and watched as I carefully twirled the sword behind me the way Ben had taught me.  
“Nice trick baby Jedi,” he looked over my shoulder “boyfriend?” he asked.  
A/N: wow I couldn’t hold this one in! lol and the last one was so adorable lol that I needed to spice it up! lol well I really just wanted Poe to show up. Thanks for letting me know I am not the only one who needs a Ben!!!

 


	23. XXIII

Confused I turned to find Ben taking long calculated strides toward us then like magic Ben turned in to a taller man dressed in black. The man sported a black and silver helmet, long black cloak, thick black fabric covered him, leather gloves, and thick heavy boots. It looked like the black clothing weighed him down, not only the clothing but the darkness as well.   
I deactivated my lightsaber unsure of what was happening, for safety. Stepping back in to Poe, his hands landed on my shoulders. I blinked repeatedly trying to shake the image away.  
“And I guess he is the jealous type?” -Poe said squeezing my shoulders- “you okay?” he asked when I didn’t respond.  
I felt my arms and knees quake as the figure took its final step towards us. “Ben?” I asked in a shaky voice. The figure reached out with a gloved hand, I was scared more than I had ever been. I knew I had seen Ben but this man in black was so real. I dropped my lightsaber and covered my face with my hands “It’s not real, it’s not real.”  
“Chloe?” Ben yelled holding my head in his hands. His warm thumbs rubbed my ears, then his hands fell behind my neck.  
“Baby Jedi?” Poe asked concerned his palm was flat against the back of my shoulder.  
“It’s not real.” I whispered and slowly pulled my hands away from my face.  
There he was Ben, handsome, tall, dark hair, beautiful lips, and concerned eyes.  
“You’re okay you just need some rest,” Ben sighed picking up my lightsaber and tucking it in his utility belt. He pulled me closer to him as he stepped away from Poe, keeping his hand on my shoulder.  
“It would probably be a good idea to let medical staff look at her, I can show you to the infirmary if you’d like?” Poe offered still concerned.  
“No, thank you,” Ben glared daggers at him. I didn’t understand why he was upset or why he disliked Poe.  
“Okay,” Poe rolled his eyes and held his hands in the air exaggerating the hostility “what are you her boyfriend or something?”  
“Let’s go Chloe,” Ben guided me away ignoring his question.  
I forced a smile back to Poe and waved hoping he didn’t think I was too weird, he waived back slowly, confusion written all over his face.   
Ben guided back to the group who were in the middle of the ‘grand tour.’ The group had also received sleeping quarters, they were smaller and colder but closer to each other all on the same hallway so that we would feel safer.  
Master Luke came to Ben and me “Is everything okay?” he asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I wanted to say no and talk to him about it, but I was not only afraid of what I had seen but also confused. What was it, who was it, was it the past, was it the future, was it just something I made up?  
“Chloe doesn’t like space travel, she feels ill,” Ben explained.  
I looked up at him, wondering why he had said that. Did he think he was protecting me, was he protecting himself?  
I looked back to Master Luke whose eyes moved between the two of us, the wrinkles of time more pronounced due to the serious look he gave us. His jaw moved as if he was going to speak when suddenly his eyes stopped on mine. Crap, he knew we were hiding something.   
My mind began to feel fuzzy like a layer of fog sweeping over the land near bodies of water, it was cold and forceful.   
My posture waivered as I tried to contain the fog from spreading.   
I reached for the closest stable object which just so happened to be Ben. My fingers tightly dug in to his robes for support. Voices echoed around me, too many to tell them apart.  
Then I heard it, it spoke slow, power etched between every syllable, it felt old, it sounded old, but who was it, what was it, and what did it want?  
‘Yes, crush her mind.’ It echoed in my mind, over all-other sounds, it was venomously eager.  
I could no longer differentiate the sounds in my head.  
I looked around the hallway we had been in, the walls were silver and white, doors slid open and closed automatically, and the ceiling lined with florescent lights.  
Master Luke’s lips were franticly moving letting me know he was talking, no yelling at me. Behind him, the rest of the students observed with concern. Amongst them Cassidious, he raised an eye brow and his lips moved as well, though not as fast as Master Luke’s. Then my eyes landed back on Ben.  
Ben had an arm holding me close, I couldn’t really feel it, that scared me. His other hand was near my face, but I couldn’t see it, not entirely. My grip on his robes loosened, he shook me, then wrapped his hand over mine, preventing me from letting his robes go.   
The voice came again slithering through my mind like a three-headed snake “Yes, child give in to your weakness,” it baited. I wasn’t sure who it wanted or where it came from. The voice became sickly sweet “Yes, no more will you feel the pain, no more will you be in the way of those you love, let go, Chloe,” I felt startled when I understood my name.  
My head was now laying on Ben’s arm as he struggled to keep me from slipping to the floor. Behind him I saw a blurry red figure rushing passed the other blurred figures in the hall. I groaned and closed my eyes only to have my eyelid’s pried open by Bens hand. I could barely tell him apart from the rest of the blurs moving around me.   
I didn’t even feel if I was breathing anymore, I must have been because I still had my thoughts for what they were worth.   
I turned my head away from his hand and buried my face in his shoulder as best I could. Then I was unconscious but at the same time I wasn’t, if that made any sense at all. It was a feeling of limbo, I was so powerless, so empty, it was like I floated through a vastness of nothingness.  
Then I felt.  
It was pain, no happiness, no, it was neither. What I felt was a familiarity, it was that feeling I had when Ben would make me unconscious, so I could rest. Yes, that was exactly what I was feeling, Ben, tucking my mind in for the night. I was safe, he would never hurt me, he would never let anyone else hurt me either.  
“Chloe?” I hear a new voice loud and clear.  
I looked around, white walls and light surrounded me, I wasn’t frightened just peaceful. In the distance I could see a wall of fog so dense it was impossible to know what lied behind it. What I did know was that a chill climbed up my spine just by looking at it.  
“It’s quite impressive, is it not?” came the voice behind me again, it sounded different than Ben’s. This voice held an older accent, one like my dad’s, but was that even possible.  
I turned around slowly not sure why it felt so familiar. In front of me stood a man dressed in light Jedi robes, his hair was a medium reddish brown and parted neatly on the side, his beard was clean and neatly trimmed around his mouth and jaw. His cheeks raised giving away the smile his beard surrounded, his arms crossed over his chest in a comfortable stance. The most peculiar thing about him had to be the tucked lightsaber in his utility belt, my lightsaber to be exact.  
My grandfather’s lightsaber.  
A/N:  
I’m so excited for this! Lol who might this man be, and why does he have Chloe’s lightsaber? Stay tuned lol. So I thought this story was almost over but it seems that I don’t know how to write shorter chapters lol so you will be enjoying this for a while! Unless the story gets chopped in half? Like a part one and part two?


	24. XXIV

"That lightsaber, it belongs to me," I stated pointing at it.

"Yes, but it has belonged to someone else, has it not?" he walked over until he was looking me right in the eye.

"Grandfather?" I asked unsure. Was this a dream, was I dead?

"Yes," he laughed holding his arms open for me.

Could it be, could he really be here? I inhaled deeply and allowed my excitement to bubble out in the form of a smile. With out a thought I jumped in to his arms, his arms encased me lovingly and filled with joy. He chuckled as I squeezed my arms around his neck.

"How?" I asked as my feet touched the floor.

"The force has willed it dear," -he pulled me at arm's length- "I'm afraid we don't have much time."

"What is it?" I asked concerned that he needed something.

"You are in grave danger, the dark side, you must not give in to it," He warned, talking slowly like he was trying to explain something complex to a child.

"I," -I looked over my shoulder at the wall of fog- "how?"

"When you feel it calling to you," -his eyes darted over my head- "think of how much I love you, think of your parent's love, think of how loved you are in Luke's care, and most of all remember how much you love everyone."

I felt a deep shock in my chest, I looked down and saw electricity rippling through my chest.

"I can't hold it back much longer, know that you are never alone, I am but a thought away," he extended his hand like he was pushing something with the force.

My eye's stung as I turned around, the wall of fog was closing in on us. It reached so high and so far out to the sides that it seamed endless.

Another figure appeared wearing similar robes to my grandfather but a darker color. He had longer hair that covered his ears, it was wavy, like Ben's, he was also taller and built like Ben.

"Ben?" I called out. Wind began to swirl around, like a passing tornado.

The figure looked over his shoulder, it wasn't Ben, it was the man that betrayed my grandfather, Anakin Skywalker.

"Hurry, it's to strong!" he yelled, his face contorted as he strained to hold the wall of Fog back.

"Anakin, she's not ready!" my grandfather's voice boomed over the changing winds.

"She'll have to be!" He began to slide back as the wall of fog pushed against him.

"I'm scared!" I cried, the tears flew all over with the winds, some hit my grandfather's sleeves some just disappeared.

Not a minute passed before the wall of fog had pushed Anakin to our side. Why had we not run, could we even out run it?

As Anakin's hair whipped around him I noticed the striking resemblance he had with Ben. The way his rugged breathing pushed his chest erratically, the way his eyebrows furrowed together, and the way his jaw clenched down on itself. He was so much like Ben.

"Chloe, remember you have to resist it!" My grandfather yelled, his robes were flapping around making snapping sounds, and his cloak tangled in the air behind him.

"I will, grandfather!" I yelled back assuring myself more than him.

"Go!" Yelled Anakin as he struggled more.

"Wait," I called wrapping my hand around Anakin's arm. My grandfather had one hand on my arm and the other out reached like Anakin.

Anakin's eye's darted to mine and it was as if I was standing in front of Ben again.

"Why do you haunt me in my nightmares?" I asked wanting to get answers to my biggest problem.

"They are not your nightmares!" he used the arm I was holding to push me with the force away from the wall of fog.

"Grandfather!" I screamed trying to grab on to him.

"Remember!" His voice became more distant as did the image of him and Anakin.

The last thing I saw was Anakin using one hand to hold the wall of fog back and the other out reached towards me, his eyes tightly shut and my grandfather holding both of his hands out mimicking Anakin's one. The white stormy room along with the wall of fog faded away in to plain darkness.

*Beep, beep, beep*

*Swoosh, swoosh*

*Tick, tick, tick*

Sounds began to grow louder, it was still dark, and I had no awareness of my body.

*Beep, beep, beep*

*Swoosh, swoosh, swoosh*

*Tick, tick, tick*

The sounds repeated only this time I could faintly smell something musky and damp.

*Beep, beep, beep*

*Swoosh, swoosh*

*Tick, tick, tick*

Again, these sounds, I still couldn't understand what they were or where I was.

*Beep, beep, beep*

*Swoosh, swoosh*

*Tick, tick, tick*

I began to feel my hands and feet, but when I tried to move them nothing happened. It was like I was as heavy as cement and my muscles were not strong enough.

*Beep*

*Swoosh *

*Tick*

My cheek felt wet and cold, I could feel a light pressure over my head.

"Grandfather," I croaked unable to recognize my own voice.

the pressure over my head changed, it spread like a hand with fingers that ran through my hair. Then I recognized that it wasn't pressure I was feeling but someone's hand.

*Beep*

*Swoosh *

*Tick*

The noise was loud and clear but irrelevant when a deep soothing voice whispered in my ear.

"Chloe, come back to me," recognizing it as Ben's voice I wanted to lean in closer, but I couldn't.

"Please don't leave me," -his voice cracked painfully- "not you, not like this."

I knew what the cold wet feeling on my cheek was now, Ben's tears.

"I'm not strong enough with out you, please," he begged between short breaths. I had never really heard him beg like this.

A heavy hand slowly trailed down my bare arm leaving a small tickling sensation behind. Gently the hand slid over mine, its fingers pressed against my palm while its thumb rubbed circles around the top of my hand.

"I'm so sorry," his lips brushed against my ear "I love you, Chloe, so much."

I wanted to see him and tell him I felt the same, I wanted to squeeze his hand, say his name, anything to let him know I was there and had not left him.


	25. XXV

*Beep*

*Swoosh *

*Tick*

I was growing tired of these repeated sounds, it was obvious they were in place to torture me in to joining the land of the awake.

I had slipped inn in out of drowsy states of unawareness and awareness. The clearest thing in my mind was the dream I had of my grandfather and Anakin. It was different than all the other dreams I had in the past.

Ben's voice would come and whisper things in my ears, begging to see my eyes. I tried every time, but I couldn't do it.

When his voice and touch were gone a female voice would keep me company. Her voice was firmer and confident, it sounded well educated and wise.

Then there was...

"Baby Jedi," a new loud masculine voice laced with humor and spunk.

"Sorry, I haven't been by," the voice got closer, not as close as Ben though "I had to wait for the jealous boyfriend to leave for training."

Poe, the pilot, I internally smiled.

"You know I don't understand why that kid doesn't like me, did you tell him something bad about me?" he laughed jokingly.

I felt his hand softly rub my upper arm.

"Leia said you could probably hear us when we talk to you and that it was helpful because it stimulated some complicated part of your brain," he sighed "so here I am, talking. Hey, did you know your boyfriend Mr. broody is the son of General Leia Organa-Solo?"

He lightly slapped my arm "Your certainly know how to pick them kid," he said sarcastically.

I missed being able to talk to people.

"I feel like I had something to do with what ever happened to you, I'm sorry you know." His hand tapped my arm.

Why was he sorry, he didn't do anything, did someone say otherwise?

"You seem like a sweet girl, Chloe."

A long pause passed before he talked again.

"All your friends have already taken the fighters out for a spin."

*Beep*

*Swoosh *

*Tick*

A crackle echoed in the room followed by a fuzzy voice that I couldn't understand.

"Hey, I have to go, just know you're in my thoughts," he patted my head "when you wake up Ill take you for a spin personally. Get better Baby Jedi." Then he was gone or in a corner silently watching expecting me to sit up.

I learned since I first began to be aware of people visiting me that I was in fact laying in the medical wing of the space base we were on, and that it had been days. Maybe if I reached through the force I could show someone I was here and trying to wake up completely.

I reached with my mind and felt the force binding everything, I reached deeper and felt how it flowed through the ships walls and the people in it. My fingertips tingled as I followed it searching for the right person, Master Luke, no, then I felt him, Ben.

The force around him was slightly cloudy, it was difficult for me to reach his tightly guarded mind.

'Ben,' I whispered hoping it was loud enough.

I could feel my concentration waiver.

'Ben!' I tried harder.

I felt him constrict the force around the link I had started. He struggled with it just like the night I fell off the cliff, except this was not a physical feeling.

I could feel him pushing Master Luke aggressively from reading his mind as he moved through the room he was in and out in to the hall where he looked from side to side franticly.

It didn't take lone before I had lost my grip on the force, luckily, he was strong enough for the both of us. I could feel him pushing people out of his way as he ran towards me, leaving behind angry people and a few broken data pads.

The door swished open and Ben's heavy footsteps carried him to my side. He was panting probably from running here. His hand wrapped around one of mine lifting it to his stomach.

"I'm here," he began trying to control his breathing "I felt you reaching out to me," he became silent waiting for a reply.

"What is going on, Ben, I've received multiple reports of you storming the base?" That woman's voice came.

"She was reaching out to me, through the force. I felt it, faintly at first but then strong and clear. I don't know how to help her, Mother." His voice lost its confidence towards the end.

"I'll get Luke and the doctor." So, she was Ben's mom. "If she reached out then we will bring her back son."

A long moment passed before I heard Ben speak again "Chloe you need come back no one knows what's wrong with you. The doctors are useless, please just try."

 

The sounds and feelings faded once more I was surrounded by nothing.


	26. XXVI

*Beep*

*Swoosh *

*Tick*

"No, I know she's there, Bring her back!" Ben's voice hollered through my ears startling me even though my body refused to show it.

"Hey, what's all the commotion about?" another new voice silenced the room. This one was low and scratchy.

"Han," Master Luke beamed.

"Luke, how's it going?" he laughed "looks like you're the only one happy to see me," he said sarcastically.

The grip on my hand constricted nearly breaking my bones.

"Han," Ben's mom scolded.

"No, you are all forgetting Chloe, help her now!" Ben yelled angrily. His frustration seeped in to me uncomfortably.

"Nobody's forgetting the girl Ben, calm down," Han calmly ordered.

I reached through the force again, this time it was much easier I hardly had to try to reach Ben.

'Ben?' I tried to send him calming energy but that wasn't how the force worked, at least I didn't think so.

"I'm here," his voice now silenced the room.

'crushing my hand.'

"Better?" he loosened his grip but still held on tightly.

"Is she communicating with you now?" Master Luke asked.

"Yes," he answered lowly.

"urrrrrrRAAAAAHHH! row row row," Wookie voice loudly roared through the room.

"Chewie wants to know if you've tried shaking the girl," Hans voice was much less intimidating "I'd be careful Chewie he's a Jedi now, no Chewie don't do that."

Don't do what? I wondered, wishing I could see. My hand quickly fell back on the bed coldly, when Ben's went missing.

"Wha- get away from her!" Ben yelled "You're going to hurt her!"

"Roooow rooow," the Wookie retaliated. I wish I understood Wookie.

Suddenly I felt heavy large furry hands gripping my shoulders.

'Chloe, it's time to return to them,' My grandfather's voice rang deep in my mind

'How?' I thought, if I knew how, didn't he think I would have already.

'Let Ben help you," his answer faded with laugh.

Vigorously shaken by the furry hands on my shoulders, while Ben's panic prickled my chest. I concentrated on Ben and how badly he was trying to pull my mind out of this state.

My eyes flew open, I quickly shut them being face to face with a huge hairy Wookie face who was loudly yelling.

He pulled me in to his chest and hugged me once my hands flew to my chest.

"UrrrrrrRAAAAAHHH, rooow, row," Chewie as Han had mentioned, said to me once I was at arm's length.

With my eyes wide I just nodded, I didn't understand what he was saying but, I think he was used to that. He nodded and looked around the room like he was showing off.

"Um," I groaned finding it strange to move my fingers and arms. I pulled the oxygen mask until it was over my head.

"Excuse me," a lady doctor tried to push Chewie away.

"Roooow," he nodded at her and laid me back down carefully.

"Thank you," the lady doctor smiled and then leaned over me "Hello Chloe, I'm Dr. Weirl." She picked up my hand and watched her watch. "You have been unconscious for a week now," she set my hand down and checked my neck moving my head around gently. "I know, you probably are sick of being in this bed, but I need you to take it easy."

She stepped away and turned around "Chloe is going to need some time to acclimate moving around, I think stress caused this episode. That means her Jedi training is out for minimum, one week. Is that understood?" she finished.

Master Luke came in to view, his larger callused hand gently patted my hand which was resting on my stomach.

"Chloe, you gave use a bit of a scare there," his blue eyes softly looking down at mine "you have many visitors."

I tried to apologize but my throat muscles wouldn't move so instead I lifted my other hand over his and tightly held it. I was scared with all that had happened and wanted to tell him everything, but first I had to figure out how.

"I know what you're thinking," he raised both eyebrows knowingly.

Maybe I didn't have to tell him what happened then?

"I'm sorry Master Luke," he mimicked my voice.

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"I thought so," he looked to his side and then back down "now I will let you rest, we can talk more later," Master Luke rubbed my hand that was over his with his cold metal one and pulled away.

"I'm happy you are well again," Ben's mom smiled next to me patting my hands and leaning over "I couldn't stand my son walking around so upset any longer," she whispered loudly side looking to her right and then winking at me before walking away.

"Look, here I am saving your butt again squirt," Han walked over with Chewie "I'm going to have to start billing you," he laughed and pat my shoulder before Chewie roared again "oh Chewie says you are bigger than he remembered." –he looked around and smiled- "Right, well I'll see you around, Chewie say's feel better soon." Then they walked away whispering about Master Luke putting something in the food because Ben had also grown a lot.

Finally, everyone had left except for one person, Ben.

The one person I wanted.

I struggled to lift my upper body up with my arms.

"Careful," Ben whispered flying to my side and holding me up with his stronger hands.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried pulling myself to him but alas I was a lot weaker than I felt.

"Lay down you'll hurt yourself," he leaned over until I was laying over one of his arms on the hospital bed. He rested his forehead over mine and stared into my eyes, "Chloe, Chloe, Chloe," he whispered.

I intertwined my fingers behind his neck happy to be with him again.

"I don't want to feel like that again," his lips graced over mine and then he pulled away. "No one even offered you water, I'm going to grab some." He pulled away and returned with water. His eyes glossy and slightly red from crying or anger, his skin was pale and cool looking, and his hair was dull and lifeless. Once he placed a straw between my lips he smiled, it wasn't as big a smile as I had received from him before, but it still warmed my heart.

When I finished sipping water, he set the cup to the side and just stared at me. I took his hand in mine tightly and closed my eyes. "My father came," he began "for you, the girl he smuggled out of captivity, against his will." I turned and stared at ben, he was looking down at something on the floor. Ben was slightly hunched, his dark locks slowly falling to conceal his face, his bottom lip trembled, he looked upset. How could I tell him his dad came for him, he came because his son needed him?


	27. XXVII

When I opened my eyes, my throat felt significantly better, Ben was no longer in the room with me, but I also wasn't alone. Master Luke sat in a chair facing me looking down at a screen in his hands.

"Master Luke," I whispered, my voice still sounded husky.

He smiled up at me and pointed to a metal strap around his head which had a piece that came down by his mouth. "Good, good, now how about a friendly race?" He was talking through what I now knew was a communication device. He dragged the chair by me and showed me the screen, ten x-wings were flying close to each other. An 11th one which flew behind the others.

"Who's that?" I whispered reaching for the cup of water. Master Luke smiled and tapped on the screen, a portrait photo of Poe came up with some stats, such as heart rate, body temp, oxygen levels, as well as the ship he was flying's main numbers. "Poe?" I smiled in return to Master Luke. The water felt sharp as it passed my throat, almost like glass shards. I coughed and set the cup back down. "Ben?" I asked hoping Master Luke would do the same thing to show me his photo.

"Who said he is out there?" Master Luke raised his quirky eyebrow.

I closed my eyes and felt the force moving through everything, it was strong with Master Luke, then I reached further, and then I touched him. He was calm, waiting to finish his assignment, thinking about me on his lap during the simulations. I was gently lead to other thoughts by Ben, more current thoughts. Thoughts of him watching his mother and father hug and smile at each other.

"Chloe?" Master Luke shook me pulling me from Ben's mind.

"Sorry Master, I was trying to feel where Ben was," I smiled cheekily at him.

"And what did you find?" he set the tablet screen down.

"That his is in an X-wing, and that he feels," I didn't know how to describe his feeling "like calm, or comfortable but not serene. It's strange," I explained as best I could.

"Would you like to talk to him?" He removed the metal head piece and placed it on my head. "This is him," he tapped on the X-Wing and Bens biometrics showed up, his heart rate was at 46 BPM. "Just let Poe know you would like to speak to Ben." Master Luke crossed his arms.

"Um how do I know if this thing is on?" I wondered out loud hoping for Master Luke to answer.

"Babysitter to Skywalker, can you repeat?" I recognized that voice as it belonged to the pilot Poe.

"Oh, is this Poe?" I had to sip some more water.

"The one and only baby," his quirky voice was becoming a staple in my mind.

"Hello Poe, this is Chloe." The ships on the tablet were moving around fast, Poe's was still behind the others. Ben's ship was far ahead than the rest though.

"Hey, hey, baby Jedi, how you holding up? I heard you were awake when I got back from a mission but by the time I went to check on you, you were asleep." His words to fast for me to reply.

"My throat still hurts, though I don't know why, other than that I feel as well as can be expected," I responded cordially while my eyes followed Ben's ship.

"I have the perfect thing for that, when I get back I'll be sure to give you a visit, don't worry baby Jedi we'll have you patched up in no time!" there was some beeping in the background, probably his astrodroid.

"Thank you Poe I would greatly appreciate it." I sipped the water and decided to ask for Ben "I was wondering if you could patch me through to Ben."

"Already missing the broody boyfriend?" he joked, it worried me that others might be listening in to the comm. "Ah, no worries, give me a second, alright your connected."

"Ben, can you hear me?" I watched as his bpm went up three numbers.

"Chloe?" his voice spilled in through the headset.

"I woke up and you were gone," I whispered.

"I had to go to training, I'm sorry," his voice lowered.

"It's okay, I forgive you, but you owe me." I watched as the others caught up to Ben and passed him.

"You should be resting your throat." He ordered gently.

"Ben your losing the race," I informed.

"Am I?" his ship began to speed up, within seconds he flew by Poe, then another and another.

"Ben you're going too fast," I groaned.

"Too fast isn't in my vocabulary, kid," he said as he passed two more ships. On the tablet I read how fast he was going and shook my head.

"Fine I'll see you when you land or whatever it is you call it," I rolled my eyes and held the tablet to master Luke.

"Chloe, your doing it again," he said clearly.

"Doing what exactly Ben?" I glared at the wall.

"The thing you do when I don't do what you want me to," he pointed out in 'it's so obvious' kind of way.

"I don't do anything, good luck with training, Chloe out!" I removed the head piece and passed it back to Master Luke, who in turn just turned it off.

"I'm glad we have this time alone, Chloe, I wanted to speak with you, about what's been going on," -he passed as if thinking of a word- "relationship with Ben."

The blood in my veins froze, Ben wasn't close enough to help me keep certain thoughts to myself, and I wasn't strong enough to do it on my own. Why now?


	28. Chapter 28

"What do you mean Master Luke?" I slowly sat up to look at him.

"Well as you know Ben, is a very special boy." He set the electronics to the side and smiled warmly. "You know he's my nephew and I care for him dearly." I new he was Ben's uncle, but he had never really mentioned it so bluntly. "I can see that he cares for you deeply Chloe, and I'm sure you care for him." He sighed and stood up as he began to pace. "I now see that you have been keeping your feelings for each other a secret from me." his pacing stopped, I looked anywhere but him hoping I still had the tablet.

He sat on the bed and took my hand in both of his. "I only ask that you come to me should you notice anything extraordinary."

My brows pressed together, and my jaw lowered as I tried to understand what he thought was extraordinary. "Yes, Master Luke." I responded as any one who had been caught doing something bad would.

"You're not in trouble, but there is something else." He took a moment to breath before continuing. "Ben is still unaware of his lineage, and Leia would like to keep it like that for now."

"Lineage?" I asked out loud.

"Yes, while Ben knows I am his uncle and Leia his mother, he does not know his grandfather was Darth Vader." Shocked to hear Master Luke say these words, I thought, Ben was always in my mind, how could he not have known this? Even worst I felt like I now had to keep this from him like a lie.

"B-but how is that possible?" I sat up straighter now finding the energy.

"Well, he was mine and Leia's father, you know." Master Luke smiled trying to make light of the situation.

"Master Luke, are you asking me to lie to Ben?" I shook his last statement off.

"Not at all," he stood back up and set my hand on my lap. "All I'm saying is don't bring it up, if he does for any reason notify me at once."

"Yes, Master Luke." I threw my legs off the side of the bed and tried to push myself off it in frustration.

"Is something the matter?" Master Luke watched as I tried to get up.

"No, I just want to walk. I have to figure out a way to keep this from Ben and I can't do that in this bed," I sounded more upset than I planned to when I was explaining my hasty actions.

"Okay, calm down I will get the nurse, so she can remove your IV drip." He walked out and returned with a young striking lady wearing a white lab coat.

"Hello dear, I'm your nurse Cantrell, let's have a look." She lifted my hand and carefully removed the IV replacing it with gauze and a band-aid. "keep pressure on it for fifteen minutes then you can discard this. The doctor ordered you to take it easy okay?" I just nodded feeling my eyes water at the sting of her pressing the gauze over the tiny hole.

"I'll keep an eye on her nurse thank you." Master Luke smiled and escorted me out the door.

Thanks to my non-skid medical socks I wasn't slipping around the corridors. People human and others were walking around with direction and purpose. There was talking and sounds of doors opening throughout. The air was slightly stale and recycled, it reminded me that I was not on a planet where we had an abundance of fresh air. The white hospital dress didn't protect me much from the coldness of space. Before I knew where I was going I walked right in to the ships large hanger, a few X-wings were being worked on and like the first time I was in here people were moving around busily.

A smile crept on my face as I saw the Millennium Falcon parked near the center. Chewbacca and Han were both working on different sections. "It's so cool," I said looking up at Master Luke. He just nodded with a smile and walked over after patting my shoulder.

I sighed feeling a bit left out, everyone had something to do but me.

As if on que, my class mates in their X-Wings began to fly in. Pilots went to help them exit the fighters and making sure the systems were okay. When my class mates saw me they all ran over talking all at once, asking things like what happened and was I feeling okay. Even Cassidious warmly smiled at me before hugging me like we were old friends. I awkwardly returned the gesture looking over his shoulder for Ben.

Ben like everyone was wearing a red jumpsuit, he still held his helmet in his hand as he walked. My face fell when I noticed he was walking towards his father and Master Luke instead of me. With a small smile and a wave, he turned and embraced Chewbacca.

Saddened, I returned my attention to my classmates and tried to answer all their questions. "I'm fine, they said my sugars just went low because I was so scared of being in space, or something like that I don't remember anything much really, guys. How did you like the X-Wings?" I asked trying to deviate the conversations.

In the distance I could see Poe making his way over smiling widely as he removed his gloves. I waved with excitement to see him again but frowned as another pilot cut him off and pulled him elsewhere, he mouthed a sorry and followed.

After my class had left to get dinner I was alone again, not knowing what to do with myself. I caught the sight of Ben staring right at me, he nodded his head asking me to join him. Just like that My happiness returned with a smile which he reciprocated.

When I was near enough I couldn't help the feeling of wanting to be with him and after laying in a bed hearing his voice unable to touch him could you really blame me? I ran the last few steps, shoving past Master Luke and Han to leap in to his open arms. "Careful," he laughed as he held me tight to him, one hand on my back the other holding the helmet while trying to hug me. My feet dangled in the air freely as he stood up straight. I locked my arms around his neck and smelled his hair with my eyes closed, I missed him, every time he was away from me I missed him.

"I missed you," I sighed by his ear.

"I can see that." He laughed as someone took the helmet out of his hand. He rubbed my back and leaned over so my feet touched the ground. 'Your freezing." He noted and began to rub my arms trying to warm me up.

"That's because you weren't there when I woke up." I wined playfully and wrapped my arms around his midsection. He draped his arms over my shoulders pressing my face against his chest.

"Is that so?" his voice was once more cocky and suggestive. "I guess I'll just have to find a way to warm you up, wont I?" some one cleared their throat behind us, some one with a gruffy sounding throat. Ben lifted his eyes from mine and nervously looked at the person. "Sorry, Chloe this is my father Han solo and his best friend uncle Chewie." I turned in Ben's arms with rosy cheeks and smiled.


	29. XXIX

Ben's dad, Han Solo was staring at us holding Ben's helmet. With a blush I moved to Ben's side and pressed my side to his, for warmth.

"Hello," I smiled.

"Hey kid, I see your feeling better." Hand nodded still looking between Ben and I slowly.

"Thank you," -I turned to Chewie and smiled- "And thank you as well for waking me up."

Chewie roared his reply.

"He said you're welcome," Ben squeezed my arm.

"You know Wookiee?" I asked grinning.

"Obviously," he said like I should have known.

"Oh yeah because I am just supposed to know everything about you?" I asked with a raised brown not caring that his father was looking on entertained.

"Maybe not everything but you should have knowledge of what languages I can understand and speak by now." His hand dropped back to his side as his body turned to me.

"Really, because you speak them so often?" I glared. "Do you know how many languages I speak?" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot.

"Okay kids simmer down," Master Luke tried to calm us.

"Sorry Master Luke," I said looking up at Ben.

"It won't happen again Master Luke," Ben assured as his eyes rolled over my body as if sizing me up.

"Good, you two remind me of a couple of people I know," Master Luke laughed.

"Hey now, you Skywalkers are no walk in the park you know," Han argued.

"I'll have to agree with Ben's father," I sighed and smiled up at Ben.

"Well technically I'm a solo." Ben rolled his eyes and looked over to his father.

"Okay a Solo-Skywalker," I laughed.

"I like that!" Master Luke laughed with me.

"So, any chance you would show me the inside?" I pointed a thumb to the millennium falcon.

"Father?" Ben looked over the ship. I wondered if he was reminiscing running through the corridors or drawing on the walls.

"Sure kid, why not?" Hand smiled and waved his hand around. "But no funny business!" He yelled just as we started to walk towards the entrance.

"Seriously dad?" Ben turned and shot an annoyed look over his shoulder.

"Ben, it's fine, come one!" I grabbed his hand and walked up the ramp.

Once we were inside I smiled and pointed at a section on the floor. "That's where your dad made me hide when he saved me from gunner, the slave master." I stared remembering how difficult it was to get warm on that planet, especially with the lack of bedding.

"He likes you," Ben placed his hands on my shoulders and squeezed gently "my father, he likes you and he doesn't like anyone."

I laughed and walked on, to a point where I knew we were far enough from the entrance. I turned to face him and bit my lip, he was so handsome and caring.

"He might like me, but he loves you." I ran my hand through his hair feeling the soft waves ripple through my fingers. "He came here because he wanted to help comfort you, he was trying to be there for you." Ben just watched me as I explained things in a different perspective. "Ben you know deep down that he loves you, I don't know why you would think he came all this way for a no one like me."

"Chloe, you are important," he sighed pressing his lips to my forehead. "what do you want me to do to prove how much you mean to me?"

I tilted my face up with a smiled.

"What is it your little heart desires?" he smiled tilting his head to the side.

"I don't think it's something you can give me," I whispered.

"Why is that?" he pressed his soft warm lips against my dry cold ones.

"It's bad, you would get in a lot of trouble." My hands moved under his shirt, the warmth of his body slowly warming my fingers.

"Will it make you smile brighter than when you ate cake?" he asked as he pulled me closer to his body.

"Most likely, but I don't want to ask unless you feel like you can say no to me."

"Mmh, whatever you want its yours," he mumbled against my cheek as he left wet kisses behind.

"You know what?" I smiled catching his lips with mine "all I need right now is you."

"There's something else you want, I can feel it." He pulled away from my kiss to concentrate on my thoughts. "Ah, there it is." He looked behind him, then back to me. "You want to take this old ship for a spin," his chest bubbled with laughter "you must have a death wish."

I rolled my eyes I only slightly wanted to take the falcon out. It would help me with outrunning that darkness that my grandfather warned me about.

"I'm cold you know," I told him not wanting to explain myself.

"Let's get you a hot shower and some warm clothes," he winked as he laced his fingers in mine "you kind of need it."

I used my free hand to lift the med gown up to my nose looking for hints of a foul odor but either he was teasing, or I had grown accustomed to my own stench, how embarrassing.

Once we exited the ship ben informed Master Luke and his father that he would be taking me to get some warmer clothes and proper footwear. Both adults nodded and sent us on out way. Ben had released my hand once we reached the ramp so to not draw attention, though Master Luke had made it clear that our feelings could flourish.

I could feel Ben's fathers gaze follow us out of the hanger, reaching through the force I could sense that he was proud and worried all at the same time. He also dearly cared about Ben but didn't know how else to show it but with sarcastic remarks and manly displays of affections like back pats and hair ruffles.

"So, you can shower in your room, its next to mine, and I'll fetch you some warm clothes from my mother, sound good?" Ben asked. I noticed we stopped outside a now open room, my room apparently.

"Oh, yes that would be greatly appreciated, thank you Ben," I beamed up at him.

"Do you think you need me to wait while you shower, just in case you fall?" his eyes filled with concern as he debated leaving me alone.

"I should be fine, you will be here when I'm done though, won’t you?" I walked in to the room asking as I looked around. It was much simpler than my room at the temple. a neatly made bed with pillows and a grey comforter, no windows, bare walls with one round mirror, a metal desk with a lamp on it and two doors, one to the restroom and the other to an empty closet.

"Yes, take your time though, there are towels in the bathroom." He opened the door and showed me a stack of towels. "I'll let you know when I'm back." He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. I pressed back lightly biting his bottom lip and pulling away to see the look of satisfaction on his face.

"I won't grow tired of that look on your face, ever." I laughed walking in to the bathroom and closing the door behind me.


	30. XXX

After my shower I stepped out in a towel, Ben was sitting on the edge of the bed, next to him a stack of neatly folded clothes and some grey snow boots on the floor.

“Hey,” I smiled feeling refreshed and clean.

“Hey,” his eyes met mine and darted to the ground “Sorry, I brought you some warmer clothes and forgot about you needing to change.” His face flushed, and his fingers dug into his legs.

I gulped and made my way over to him; the cold metal floor stung my bare feet and the cool air circulating quietly through the vents felt harsh against my arms. Ben’s eyes traveled up my legs and passed the towel to meet my gaze.

“It’s okay,” I said thinking of what we had and where it could lead. Maybe we could get married and go on missions together.

“It’s not, I should be able to give you privacy.” He probably couldn’t understand my words if he read my mind. “I should allow you to keep your modesty at the very least.” His eyes squinted as if he was scolding himself in a mirror.

“Ben, I don’t even know if I have that,” I laughed securing the towel with one hand and wrapping my other hand behind his neck as I sat on his knee.

“You do, trust me.” He wrapped his hand around my side and helped me lift my legs over his other leg. My feet no longer froze against the harsh floors as I leaned in to him.

“You smell like jet fuel Ben,” I said inhaling deeply over the crook of his neck.

“This is the same suite I’ve worn since you passed out last week.” He ran his hand over my bare calf sending soothing warmth through his calloused palms.

“Seriously you haven’t once changed, wasn’t I unconscious for like a week?” I asked slightly amused at his blatant disregard for personal hygiene.

“Well I didn’t wear this the entirety of your medical stay, I occasionally changed and bathed.” He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

“Well, sounds like you could use a bath yourself mister.”

“Perhaps.” His face ducked around mine, catching my lips with his.

I leaned in to the kiss forgetting the towel and securing my fingers through his hair. The feeling of electric butterfly wings fluttered in my stomach and filled my spine making me shudder. His hand crawled up my leg leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. Once his fingers began to slip under the cotton towel it abruptly stopped.

“Ben,” I moaned pushing him back.

“Mm,” he mumbled falling back “Owe,” he cried out loudly as his head hit the wall.

“You okay?” I asked running my hand gently from his forehead to the back of his head.

“I don’t think so,” he pouted his lips cutely.

“Poor baby,” I cooed kissing his chin softly. “Doctor Chloe, orders bed rest in the warm arms of the most beautiful woman you know, hourly temperature checks by lip locking, and as many whispers of sweet nothings throughout the night, you know to ensure a concussion does not set in.”

“Is that so?” he asked in an almost whisper.

“Yep, Doctor Chloe is the best.” I inhaled deeply trying to imprint the mixture of jet fuel and Ben, in my mind.

“Well Lucky for me you just so happen to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Did this doctor Cloe happen to say how long I will have to endure such treatments?” Ben looked over at the pillow and then back down to the towel wrapped around me.

“Mhm, all night,” I answered slowly unzipping his jumpsuit “well in to the morning.”

“Well then, we better get stated,” he pressed his lips to mine before moving his hand completely under the towel. 

Suddenly he pulled away “Chloe your trembling,” he sat up by pushing himself up with a hand. “Put your clothes on,” he said as the change in mood forced me to involuntarily roll my eyes.

“Can’t I just get in to the bed like this and you can keep me warm with your body?” I tightened my hold on him.

“Tempting as that may be,” he reached for the clothing and placed it on my lap.

“Fine can you stay with me though?” I asked standing up and looking down at him.

“Look,” he sighed staring at me, “I’ll be back later, once the station quiets down, that way.”

“-That way no one knows we're in love,” I finished his sentence sadly.

“I just want to make sure one of us doesn’t get kicked out, relationships are distractions Chloe and Luke would. He would keep us apart,” Ben got up and raised his voice.

“What, no he wouldn’t. Master Luke would allow our love to grow and make us stronger,” I tried to explain pulling his hand to my cheek.

“Why do you trust him more over me?” He yelled pulling me behind him roughly so that I fell on the bed. “He is making you lie to me, I can feel it, something he told you that you are guarding so strongly from me.” He turned towards the door away from me.

“Ben keep it down!” I pleaded sitting up rubbing my wrist. “Ben Master Luke loves you, I love you, we all love you, why do you push everyone away!” I reached for the clothes and began pulling them on under the towel, he looked over and crossed his arms as he turned back around.

“If everyone loved me as much as you say they did then what are you all hiding?” He sighed and punched the metal wall leaving behind a bit of blood.

“Ben!” I jumped off the bed wincing at the cold floor once more. I pulled his hand to me and inspected it. There was a small part of skin that was darker and wrinkled up on his knuckle, blood slowly seeped out through the small wound. It was minor, but it did look like it hurt, I pressed the towel over it and held it in place.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” He tried pulling his hand away.

“Look if you want to act like a child then I will treat you like one Ben,” I scolded and tightened my grip on his hand. “Is that what you want? Hm?”

“Me acting like a child?” he rolled his eyes and pushed his hair back.

“Yes, and children do not decide what they should and shouldn’t know.”

“You know maybe you should treat me like a child, then I won’t be the one saving your skin all the time,” his voice was calm and even.

“Seriously?” I asked raising an eyebrow remembering the feeling of his tears on my cheek. “What was that thing you said when everyone thought I was in some comma?” I removed the towel and re-applied it when I noticed his hand was still bleeding.

“You were awake?” he asked using his other hand to caress my cheek.

“Well not the whole time,” I sighed “oh no I need to see Master Luke.”

“What no, why?” Ben grabbed my arm.

“Because I remember something important that I was supposed to tell him as soon as I woke up but he blindsided me with,” I inhaled deeply “Ben put pressure on this, its small and should stop bleeding in moments.” I placed his hand over the towel and went to put the boots on.

“Blindsided you with what?” he squinted his eyes as I knotted the laces.

“Can I tell you later? I really need him, it’s about my grandfather, Ben.” I jumped up and wrapped my arms around on of his before pulling him down and pressing my lips to his with a loud smacking sound. “I love you Ben, really so much.”

“I love you too Chloe but you’re being a bit crazy,” he stared intently in my eyes.

“I know you do, I’ll find you right after, and you have no say in that.” I kissed him on the cheek and ran.

Yep I ran off straight in to the metal door and bounced back in to Bens arms.

“Be careful!” he yelled, and he pulled me up and inspected my head.

“Owe Ben, don’t yell at me.” I rubbed my head.

“Sorry, I just worry that you will end up right back in that hospital bed,” his tone went from upset to soft and gentle in a millisecond. He pried my hands away from my head and pressed his lips to it. “There all better.”

“I love you,” I whispered.

“Yea I know,” he smirked and kissed me “but I love you more,” he whispered against my lips making my heart flutter.


	31. XXXI

When I arrived at Master Luke’s room I was eager to tell him about my grandfather and to get advice. I was also eager to return to Ben and hold him while we kissed.

“Chloe, how can I help you?” Master Luke smiled allowing me to enter his room. It was similar to mine, plain and cold.

“Master Luke, I wanted to talk about what happened while I was unconscious,” I said as I sat down on the desk chair.

“Well Ben spent all his free time at your side,” he began with a thoughtful expression.

“I meant on my end,” I laughed “something happened, something strange.”

“Strange, how so?” he asked sitting on his bed and facing me. R2D2 beeped and moved to his side.

I didn't understand droid however Artoo was eloquent, making it easier for me to get an idea of what he said. Now he was Intrigued or, so it would seem. 

“Well at first there was this voice,” I began to explain shuddering at the feeling of it in my mind.

“What voice?” he asked intrigued.

“I don’t know it sounded old, older than time, cold, dangerous, it sounded evil.” I bit my lip missing Ben’s warmth.

“Evil?” he asked.

“Yes, evil,” I gulped “it was talking to someone else telling then to crush my mind, is that even possible?” I felt confused and alone.

“Well when the empire was at its highest, there were many accounts of Darth Vader mentally torturing people, some of which did not make it.” A thoughtful expression made its way to his face. “It takes a lot of will and malice to break some one’s mind in that way,” He sighed and placed a hand on my shoulders. “Your being here, back to your usual self is evidence of your sheer willpower.”

“No, I was weak.” I began to cry as I remembered why I was still here. “I was giving in, the pain and confusion it was too much I wanted it to stop in any way possible, I wanted to let the darkness take me.” I used my sleeve to wipe my tears. “Do you know what saved me? The Force. It took me to a place, it was endless and filled with nothingness but somehow peaceful, even if just for a moment.” I smiled at the feeling wishing he could feel it. “I met my grandfather there, it was surreal, but our encounter was short due to this wall of fog and mist. It was bad, and it was coming for me.” I watched as my hand shook.

“Here,” he took my hand with his cold metal one, using his other hand he rubbed the top in a calming way.   
“My grandfather was so handsome,” I described smiling at his memory. “He told me he loved me.” I sniffled wanting to see him again and tell him about how Ben told me he loved me as well. “Anakin Skywalker was there.” I paused taking a moment to breath and calm down. “He was helping my grandfather keep the wall of fog away, he was struggling, he pushes against the wall and the first thing I thought of was that he looked just like Ben.”

“My father, I never saw him in his younger years,” Master Luke smiled.

“He was tall and had this brown wavy hair it was almost exactly as long as Ben’s is at the moment, he was young maybe late twenties his eyes were blue just like yours. He was so handsome it was unbelievable.” I smiled as Master Luke nodded with a gleam in his eye.

“Well, all Skywalkers are dashing,” he laughed.

“Master,” I shook my head in amusement. “I did ask him why I had so many bad dreams about him, his response was peculiar.” Thinking back, I realized that I hadn’t placed as much thought on it as I should have. “He said that they weren’t my dreams then I was shot back here and my body it wouldn’t listen to me.” I finished.

“Not your dreams, how is that so?” he asked.

“No idea, I was hoping you would know?” I groaned.

“Hm, interesting,” he nodded.

“Yeah, they said I had to resist the dark side, and told me how I could. Um what do I do?” I begged.

“Well this is a lot to think off, perhaps we should let events unfold in due time. Thank you for sharing with me, I will meditate on this experience and let you know what I come up with.” He nodded and patted my back.

“Thank you, Master Luke.” I nodded and hugged him.

“Yes, now back to Ben you go, and remember no funny business.”

“What do you mean?” I asked as I walked to the door.

“Uh,” he was visibly uncomfortable with my question. “let’s just keep it slow and sweet between you and Ben for now.” He got up and patted R2D2 who beeped in a manner that showed his own disbelief.

“Yeah okay,” I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.

“Do Jedi cry?” and annoying but friendly voice called as I rubbed my eyes trying to find the rooms Ben and I were in.

“Yes Poe, even Jedi cry,” I laughed walking over to him.

“Broody boyfriend?” he asked grinning like he had discovered a treasure.

“Not so much, and his name is Ben,” I laughed looking down the corridors.

“Where you headed?” he asked.

“Anywhere you are,” I smiled.

“Dinner it is,” he nodded in a direction and began walking.

“So, have you worked here long?” I asked noticing people waving at him and nodding.

“No, actually I have only been here for about six months,” he smiled.

“Ah, that explains it,” I shook my head “that is why you are so happy all the time.”

“Maybe I am always happy because there are beautiful Jedi running around.”

“What where?” I laughed looking around.

“You have a nice laugh, you know.” He pulled me in to the dining hall and lead me to pick some food up.

“Is there such thing as a bad laugh?” I wondered out loud.

“I don’t know maybe,” he mused grabbing two trays and placing juices on both. “Do you want a sandwich or soup?” he asked.

“Oh I am not hungry, thank you.” I waved at the person who was serving food.

“Soup it is then,” he picked up a bowl and placed it on one of the trays. We continued down the bar until the food options ran out. Then he picked both trays up and headed for a table.

“Thank you, Poe,” I smiled sitting next to him.

“Yeah, any time, eat up.” he pushed the tray with soup in front of me. “So, talk to me, where are you from what are you like?”

“Uh well my parents were killed when I was young,” I began.

“Sorry to hear that.” He looked sorry, like he knew what it felt like to lose a parent.

“Thank you, I spent a lot of time on my own moving from planet to planet stealing for food and shelter until one day I ran in to Princess Leia, that day changed my life. I did something terrible in front of her before running off and sometime later I convinced her husband to smuggle me away from where I was. Unknowingly, of course, he eventually figured out what happened and took me to his wife, Princess Leia. Somehow even after watching me do what I did she still offered me help and a warm meal. She is the nicest person I have ever met my parents would have loved her.” I shook my head.

“Yeah, she has a big heart, I know what it’s like to lose your parents, I was young when mine passed so I get you.” He gently rubbed a circle on my back.

“I’m so sorry Poe, your parents must have been great if you turned out so well. I’m sure they would be proud of you.” I smiled sweetly meaning every word.

“Thank you,” he sighed, and a smirk began to appear on him face. “Hey, I did promise I would take you out for a spin, it’s about to be shift change,” he whispered excitedly.

“Oh no, I don’t like those things, there is no way you’re getting me in one,” I raise an eyebrow.

“Trust me you will love flying when I’m done with you. I won’t take no for an answer Baby Jedi,” he finished his sandwich and got up. “Come on what the worst that could happen?” he laughed as he walked off.

Yeah, what’s the worst that could happen right? I thought as I let he drag me off.


	32. XXXII

I couldn't believe what we were doing I thought as I steered the X-wing out of the hanger.

“Good, nice and easy,” his voice rolled out of the comm link as he guided me.

“Uh, is this an inconvenient time to remind you that I have never flown a ship in real life?” I asked nervously as my view of the hanger replaced by the vastness of space.

“Like ever?” He asked concerned.

“Never ever, I actually had such a challenging time with the simulator that I had to sit on Ben’s lap except for one time.” My voice trailed off as remembered Ben’s hand on my thigh as I flew the fake x wing.

“What!” he yelled, “I- hold on Baby Jedi, space mom is calling,” there was a few beeps and the comm went dead.

I did not know what to do so I kept my pace and observed the planet I now lived on. It was beautiful, but I guess anything from this view would seem so.

“Alright Baby Jedi, how about a little race,” he came back “I’ll even give you a head start.”

“A race, I don’t know,” I laughed as his x wing pulled up next to me.

“Chloe, this is General Leia Organa-Solo, Poe and you are not cleared to fly please return to the hanger at once,” her voice came from the helmet, angrily.

“Fine were heading back,” Poe said as he flashed his hands forward away from the ship while watching me.

I laughed nodding and pulled the throttle full speed. My helmet hit the back of the seat with a loud thud as my space fighter accelerated. I screamed with excitement and sheer surprise, I had never done anything like this. It scared me to admit but I enjoyed it, I enjoyed not answering to the General, I enjoyed not depending on Ben, I enjoyed the danger that followed any mistake, and I enjoyed my own fear.

As the star ship soared I found myself oddly calm, I felt safe and brave. It was Like I was proving something to myself.

“Hey Poe?” I asked curiously staring at a black button that called to me.

“Yeah,” he flew by twirling around artfully.

“There is this black button on to the right on the console, what is it for?” My finger gently touched the smooth surface aching to smash down with strength.

“Don’t press that!” he yelled, the fright making me pull my hand back lightning fast. “I’m kidding go ahead, just keep your eyes open.”

“Don’t do that! You scared me!” I felt my heart beat in my ears.

“My bad,” he laughed.

Just as I was about to press the button something rippled through the force, it was unnatural.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, in the distance there was suffering, pain, and fear. I felt compelled to go and help before I knew what was happening my fingers punched the sequence that would propel me to the place at lightspeed.

“Baby Jedi, what are you doing?” he asked in a singsong way “Hey, you are about to make a jump into hyperspace!”

“I’m sending you the coordinates, if you think you can Keep up.” I wasn’t lying I knew that I couldn’t go alone.

The bright glares of stars streaked all around, it was beautiful. I had been on ships, but I never actually saw what it looked like to travel at light speed, not like this at least.

Some time passed before I dropped out of hyperspace and came to a near halt. Close by a bright blue planet with three moons orbiting around it gleamed. Stars and clusters all surrounded it, I smiled my instinct must have been wrong.

Suddenly a loud beeping sound filled my ears, a screen lit up red and yellow, a warning. I used my palm to wipe the screen and tapped on it trying to figure out what was happening.

Then I realized, like the simulation, this was letting me know that something was targeting me, but what?

I unbuckled my safety straps and got on my knees looking around through the glass lid. My heart stopped as I saw two TIE fighters. Two real TIE ships speeding towards me! I quickly sat down and buckled back up.

Once my ship was in motion I tried to out run them dizzying myself as I spun in a circular fashion to the right and then to the left. Maybe I could out run them I though as I pulled the throttle back.

 

“Ben, what do I do?” I cried wishing he would come out of nowhere and save me.


	33. XXXIII

The only thing that I could think of to shake the tie fighters was to head for the planet. Maybe I could lose them in there?

I pulled the throttle as hard as I could and maneuvered the ship in the direction of the planet. Ben would have probably shot them down as easily as he could have out flown them.

A bright red beam whizzed passed me as an alarm began to goof annoyingly loud.

“Shoot, where are weapons?” I asked myself as my eyes franticly searched the console.

I closed my eyes, slowly calming down. The force was moving all around me, it was around their pilots and in the distance around some one in dire need of help. Pushing the last part away I called to the force for guidance, I called silently for my grandfather.

The red switch and the four buttons on the right toggle stick, I felt it.

I opened my eyes and quickly flipped the rather large red switch, the wings opened making the X shape this ship is well known for. Against my right fingertips, I could feel the small buttons that would propel the weapon system to fire.

Once I felt I was far enough ahead of the TIE fighters I dropped the nose of my ship far enough so that I was facing them. Feeling my stomach press against my liver I pulled the trigger and watched a lasers left my ship and hit one of the TIE ships.

In space you couldn’t hear sounds not unless they were in your own ship however I did imagine the loud booming sound of an explosion.

Spinning to the side, I avoided being shot by the other TIE ship.

In the distance I felt a familiar presence, Poe, he had made it.

“Poe?” I called out hoping the communications line was still operational.

“Fancy seeing you here,” he laughed as his ship appeared behind the TIE fighter.

“Oh yeah, I just thought I would drop by and take in the scenery, ya know?” I rolled my eyes once more avoiding what would be a direct hit.

Poe shot and hit the enemy ship making it look easy as he zoomed behind me.

“Yeah because space looks different here than back where we were?” he asked sarcastically.

“Dramatically.” I smiled but quickly remembered the reason I did come.

The people who needed help.

I closed my eyes and reached for them, they were many. They were on a ship on the otherside of the planet.

“There are people who need help, they are on the other side of the planet.” I hoped he would understand that I couldn’t just stand by.

“Well I can go and check, but I need,” -He sighed as I sped off- “I am right behind you,” he altered his sentence.

“Thank you,” I said ass I looked around cautiously.

As we circled the small planet the feeling intensified, finally I was able to see a small freighter ship it was smaller than the Millennium Falcon.

Before I could do anything, I felt a sudden jolt followed by multiple alarms signally the loss of sensors.

The ship shook violently sending me flying to the side in a fast spinning motion.

Poe’s voice rang passively through the comm, I was too dizzy to understand or respond cohesively.

In the distance I watched multiple TIE fighters appear, so many more than Poe and I.

My vision disappeared for a moment.

Once I was able to peel my eyes open I saw what looked like a war. White hot explosions, colored lasers, distinct kinds of ship’s, and debris. Multiple voices and languages echoed in my helmet.

I licked my lips and took in what was happening, was this a dream? I yawned painfully.

I didn’t understand the pain, I wasn’t hurt, not really.

The data screen flashed red for my attention, so I lifted my hand to it.

*oxygen levels critical*

I groaned understanding the pain in my body.

“Ben?” I croaked out as my eyes began to fill with tears.

I didn’t know what to expect, I didn’t know who was around me, I didn’t know if good was prevailing, and I didn’t know where I really was.

“Baby Jedi?” Poe’s voice responded.

“Poe,” I coughed “what’s going on?”

“Listen you took some damage, nothing alarming.” He sounded stressed as he explained to me. “you need to turn the engines back on.”

I groaned as reached for the proper sequence, the console flashed with distinct colors and the ship came back to life. I was back in business.

“Now, try to kick some ass.” He ordered as I watched an X-Wing fly by shooting tie fighters.

Kicking ass was not my concern though, the freighter ship was. As I came closer lights on the dash flashed and then my steering gave out.

“Poe?” I asked but received no answer “hello?” I asked again, hitting the helmet. The ship began to move backwards. The Freighter followed, strangely enough.

I sat up on my knees and looked around again through the glass.

“Oh no,” I groaned watching the grey dreadnought getting larger. I was caught in invisible net.

I closed my eyes and sat back thinking of Ben, I searched and pulled until I was able to feel his familiarity. With a smile I thought ‘Ben’ I was content just feeling him, but I knew if anyone could figure out how to communicate at such a distance it was him.

“Chloe, where are you?” his voice was loud and clear just like he was standing behind me.

“I may have gotten in to some trouble, Ben.” My voice was solemn.

“Yeah, I caught that when Cassidious, dragged me to watch the fleet chase after you.” I could sense his frustration. “What kind of trouble are you in, what can I do to help you?”

“Can you come get me?” I asked licking my lip and seeing the hanger bay of the larger ship. “I think I just got pulled in to a dreadnought.”

“A dreadnought, Chloe.” His voice trailed off as he said my name. “Listen Chloe, you need to get out of there, I’m on my way but I don’t think my fathers ship can take a dreadnought out.”

“I’ll get free, somehow.” I sighed as the planet disappeared and the view replaced by metals of the shit. “There’s a planet, I’ll meet you there.”

“May the force be with you,” he said defeated.

“I love you Ben, no matter what happens,” I sighed seeing the storm troopers crowd the x wing.

“You’ll be fine,” he assured the both of us.

“Just in case I wanted you to know it.” I sighed as my x wing engines died.

“I know,” he sighed then whispered, “I love you too.”

My concentration was broken by a loud tapping on the glass, I looked up and swallowed my spit. A white armored trooper motioned for me to get out.

I did, I climbed down the steps and looked around.

“Wow,” was all I could say as I was shoved to walk.

“Over there with the other scum,” an almost robotic voice emitted from the white soldier.

I nodded and walked to the group of passengers who were escorted off the freighter stood.

 

How can I get out of this one? I wondered taking what was happening in.


	34. XXXIV

I leaned over and whispered to a man "Can your ship fly?"

"No, we lost the throttle response trying to get away from the first order. We have an important passenger that we were trying to get to the resistance." The man responded in a thick accent.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Sorry, that information was kept a secret from me." he said eyeing me like I was untrustworthy.

"I'm a Jedi," I explained "well Jedi in training, I can help. My friends are coming for me. you can trust me." I sighed.

"Oh yeah where is your lightsaber than?" he asked.

"Oh, I was out for a joyride and left it in the hands of my, erm, partner." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, get us out of here and I will tell you." He sighed.

"Can you fight?" I turned to eyes the group of what looked like villagers.

"Yes," he said.

Great now I must worry about them as well!

We all sat on the floor feeling the ship shake, as it was hit.

With my legs crossed I closed my eyes and meditated.

I need guidance please! I begged the force, feeling something peculiar, the force was concentrating on one of the villagers, a young girl wearing a ponytail. That's who they were trying to get to the resistance.

I continued meditating feeling a push, a friendly push. I opened my eyes and stared right at a troop transport shuttle being prepared.

"Get ready," I whispered to the man.

"What's the Plan?" He asked.

"That transport, head for it." I noted as I stood up and looked at a stormtrooper who was standing guard of us. "Hey, I have to pee," I said as I neared him.

"Piss your pants." He snarled back.

"Come on!" I said getting close to him.

"Back to your place!" He pushed with his blaster.

I yanked it from his hands and pointed it at him, when I pulled the trigger nothing happened, so I bonked him on the head. He fell back, and I kicked his head. "Go Now!" I yelled as I began to fight the storm troopers.

One had an electric baton, I took it and twirled it carelessly as I hit a trooper before hitting myself in the leg.

I howled with pain and dropped to my knees.

The force sensitive girl ran over to me and used the force to push a group of advancing troopers away, so effortlessly. She was so young, so strong.

"Hurry!" she yelled snapping me back.

"Go." I pushed her and got to my feet running behind her.

The men who traveled with the girl began to shoot the storm troopers as the hatch closes.

"Move." I yell as I hobble to the front and sit in the pilot's seat.

I close my eyes and concentrate on Ben, "I Need help!" I yell hoping he hears me.

"Chloe I'm almost there!" His voice rings in my ears.

"Ben, this ship it's so different." I cried to him.

"You can fly it, I Know you can. Just trust yourself." His voice slowly faded as I opened my eyes nodding.

Without trying to hard I began recognizing some of the functions, and like that my hands began to fly over the console reaching the other side and taking off.

"I need a c- pilot!" I yelled at the people.

"I can help but our pilot was shot on contact." The man from earlier said as he sat down next to me.

"That's fine. The big silver button, press that and flip the switch next to it." I looked over by shoulder at the girl and smiled "Buckle up back there this will get bumpy!"

The shields went up and we flew out of the dreadnought.

I was frightened as Tie Fighters shot at us, the resistance had no way of knowing that we were on their side.

The shuttle shook violently as we took heat.

I looked for weapons and tried to shoot back but piloting and shooting was to difficult. The people in the back screamed and cried, as we took another shot.

"The shields are at 60%" The man yelled as I pushed the throttle and attempted to move from the battle.

"We'll make it!" I yelled heading for the planet.

'Poe, help us.' I called to the force.

Suddenly the shuttle lost an engine and sent us flying towards the planet.

A familiar X-Wing flew past and for a moment I thought I saw Poe. That same x wing shot the Tie fighters giving us a chance.

"Hold on!" I yelled as we entered the atmosphere sideways.

I tried to get the nose of the shuttle down and forward but couldn't.

The flames disappeared and were replaced with blue green water. This planet was a large ocean planet

"Ben." I whispered realizing that we would probably crash. "Go to the back you'll be safer!" I yelled as I tried to run the reverse thrusters.

"I can help you!" The man called.

"Help them!" I yelled reaching the emergency flaps and pulling them.

"Fine!" he struggled to get to the back.

I turned and looked at the girl "Look for Ben Solo and his master Luke Skywalker! Tell Ben I, just say I'm sorry!" Then I locked the blast door that separated the two sections.

I was able to turn the shuttle forward with the flaps, and fortunately get the nose down, unfortunately we were going too fast, and the flaps broke of unsettling the shuttle. A rattle moved through my seat as I stared at the ocean and its large waves.

I sent out an S.O.S. hoping any one would receive it and save the people from drowning.

"This is Chloe Kenobi, my shuttle is crashing in to the ocean, there are about a dozen people in the rear hatch, they will have some oxygen but won't survive long Please send help. Please." I pleaded as I hit send and the shuttle hit the water.

The window cracked as the shuttle skidded, then completely broke as a wave swallowed us.

I held my breath and covered my face as the icy water swooshed in. I was sucked out in an instant.

As I was tossed and pulled by the current I lost track of up and down.

I was floating without direction a slave to the waters mercy now.

I closed my eyes as the oxygen turned to carbon in my lungs.

'Grandfather,' I thought 'I hope I made you proud.'


	35. XXXV

Bright light stung my eyes as I surfaced taking in a deep breath of oxygen. My lungs hurt as the air filled them to capacity. I sat up feeling sand under me and looked around. A soft wave of water washed ashore over my legs and rolled up to my hip, my wound stung as it was bare, and half burnt.

I was marooned on a small patch of sand, so small I could see the ocean on the other end.

I coughed and rolled over trying to stand up. It was difficult with my leg but when I managed I moved to the drier part of the sand patch. I used my long-sleeved shirt to cover the wound, no use in cleaning it since the ocean was salty with minerals and I had no med kit.

I sat there and tried to meditate but I was to cold and in far too much pain. I did not know how long I had been unconscious or how far from the shuttle I was.

I hoped that they were found and helped.

The sand was warm, and the sun also helped heat me up. my stomach grumbled as hunger set in. 

Soon after my mouth began to water excessively, and the contents of my stomach come up. I leaned over and vomited, my body shook as I emptied. 

After a few minutes I got up and walked away from the vomit, I was nauseous, and my head was now hurting so I laid down and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes it was still day, weather it was the same or not I didn't know. The sounds of a ship woke me up.

I sat up groaning and looked around shielding my eyes from the sun. In the distance I could see an X-wing. I jumped to my feet instantly regretting it as pain shot through my leg, I screamed and looked down slowly peeling the dingy blood-soaked shirt away.

"Oh," I shuttered seeing the bile beginnings of an infection setting in.

The ship flew over head and I waved my shirt in the air. I was sure they saw me and looked back down to the wound.

I would lose my leg for sure.

The ship turned and slowed down landing on the sand patch.

The hatch opened, and I expected to see Ben, but instead Poe climbed out. I cried, a mix of pain and disappointment. I wanted it to be Ben so that he could hug me and tell me I would be okay.

"Oh Baby Jedi, am I glad to see you!" he rushed over and hugged me. "What happened?" He asked as he looked at my leg, a look of horror on his face.

"I-I," I coughed.

"Here suck on this," he placed a candy in my mouth and ran back to the x-wing. When he came back he dropped a small bag and helped me sit down.

The candy stung my throat, but it soothed it as well.

"I hit myself with a baton from the first order," I explained as he rushed through the bag of medical supplies.

"Oh yeah? Bet that hurt." He nodded as he pulled out a shot.

"N-No" I cried pulling my leg away.

"Hey you need this!" He said placing his hand on my knee holding it in place.

"Please don't!" I cried again trying to move away.

"Shhh," he cooed "look at me," he pointed at his eyes. "Look at me," he repeated.

"P-P-Poe," I said through tears.

"I'm right here, look in my eyes, relax," he whispered. "I'm going to do it now okay?" he whispered.

"Please don't," I pleaded.

"It's okay, hold my arm and keep your eyes on me alright?" he spoke confidently.

"Okay." I said defeated gripping his arm tightly as he pressed the tip of the injection in to my skin.

My whole body froze in fear that the needle would break, then the liquid slowly filled the space around the needle and my hand began to shake.

"Done," he said as he tossed the needle off to the side.

Taking advantage of my state of shock he ripped a pouch open and poured the powdered contents over my wound.

I screamed as loud as I could and thrashed trying to scrape the powder off. It burned and stung, and it was hot it felt so bad unlike anything I had ever felt. 

Poe threw himself over me to keep me from further injury.

I cried in agony.

"It burns!" I called.

"I know," he sighed holding me down. "I just need to wrap it okay? We will head home as soon as I do okay? You can sit on my lap." He tried to calm me.

"I want Ben!" I sobbed.

"Yeah the brooding boyfriend will meet us there okay. Let me wrap it and I will take you to him." He pleaded.

"O-okay," I agreed biting my lip.

"okay." He reiterated sitting up and lifting my leg just enough to wrap it with the gauze. "All done." He smiled picking me up and walking to the ship. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah I think," I sighed as he set me down carefully.

"Hold on," he climbed in the pit and leaned over pulling me up with him.

Before I knew I was on his lap as he piloted the ship away from the water planet. I nuzzled myself in to Poe's chest and just listed to him breath and talk through the ships.

"I'm sorry kid," He whispered rubbing my arm as he used the other hand to steer.

"Did you guys find the villagers?" I asked unsure of want to know yet.

"Yeah, kid your boyfriend and his dad rescued them, all of them are safe because of you," he gave my arm a small squeeze.

"Even the girl?" I asked.

"Yea all of them," he sighed. "That was some piloting, landing the shuttle at that speed, in the turbulent water and saving everyone."

"Really?" I asked surprised because I crashed.

"Yeah, especially with an injury like yours." I saw the larger ship come to view.

"Long day," I sighed contently.

"What, day?" Poe asked. "You have been missing for a whole week, I'm one of the last people who were searching still." He said confused.

"A week?" I asked.

"Yeah didn't you know?"

"No, I was in the water then I woke up on the patch of sand. Then I threw up and then you came."

He stayed silent as he slowed down and landed the fighter.

"I'm so sorry kid." He said as he hugged me.

"It's okay, Poe really." I smiled patting his arms.

Someone opened the hatch and helped me out of the fighter. I was carried down the ladder and swept back in to Poe's arms.

"I got her," he said walking me to a gurney and laying me on it. 

He explained to the medic what happened and what he did to help but I didn't pay attention as I watched Ben climb out of a fighter tossing the helmet to some technician and staring at me.

"Chloe," he mouthed, he had a large bruise around his eye and a busted lip.

"Ben?" I called as I was wheeled away.


	36. XXXVI

“Space does not agree with you.” Ben entered the med room I was once more in.

“Why do you say that?” I ask watching as he hides something behind him.

“Because ever since we go to this spaceship you have spent most of your time in a hospital bed.” He shook his head mockingly. “how are you feeling?” He asked placing a bruised hand over my own.

“They cut my leg off and refuse to give me a Bionicle one which can store spiced rum, which is the only thing that will take the pain away and I'll have to always have it on hand since the pain will be infinitely present.” I pretended to be sad and pouted.

“Did they now?” he leaned in until his lips were just over mine “I'll have a talk with them about that.” Then he pulled away leaving me to imagine his lips against mine.

“Ben, what happened to your face and hands?” I asked pretty sure it was due to a fight.

“I was in an altercation,” he scoffed.

“With what a speeder?” I asked sitting up, I was in no pain as my leg was fine, thanks to Poe who stopped the infection which had almost spread to my blood apperantly.

“With the Pilot,” he said pulling away.

“Who,” I asked still not knowing what was happening “Poe?” I guessed.

“Just drop it,” he groaned.

“Ben, did you get in a fight with Poe?” I tried to peak behind him to see what he was hiding.

“Yes, yes, I did, had he not taken you on a joyride you would have returned to me and safely slept in my arms while you tended to my head wound with your lips.” He sounded sour like a child.

“What, your head?” I laughed as I looked him over.

“Yes, I hit it when you forced me on my back in your bed and my head hit the wall,” he complained childishly.

“Forced you?” I asked remembering how I had just left the med bay and was in only a towel on his lap. “Where was your hand in all this?” I smirked remembering the feeling of it on my bare thigh under the towel.

“Starving for a week has obviously messed with your recollection.” He smiled “close your eyes, I have a gift for you.”

I grinned and shut my eyes before he even finished asking me to.

“Perfect now move your hands,” he chuckled as I lifted my hands. “There you can open them,” he instructed after setting something on my lap.

When I looked down it was a slice of chocolate cake, my favorite for sure.

“Thank you!” I squealed taking a huge bite.

“Your welcome,” he laughed watching me as I scarfed the cake down.

I all but licked the plate, cake was the best meal one could have.

“Here,” Ben took the plate and wiped my mouth, “you know if you keep eating like that I will be pushing you on a wheel barrel.”

I stared at him with wide eyes not believing the words I heard from him. “Well,” I laughed “at least we know you will still have some muscle if your pushing the wheelbarrow!”

“And if you grow to big?” He mused taking the plate and setting it aside.

“Then we'll just buy a speeder, I mean the Hut’s moved, around didn’t they?” I smiled brightly.

“The Hut’s?” is that who you wish to look like?” he raised an eyebrow “well it makes sense now why you eat like you do and are too lazy for exercise.”

“Owe, be still my beating heart!” I mocked holding my chest in shock.

“I would love you regardless,” he said serious toned once more. “I thought I had lost you for good, that girl the young one she said that you told her to tell me sorry, and to give me a kiss.” he paused and sighed “though I would much rather have that kiss from you now.”

“A kiss?” I asked amused “That little toad, I just said to tell you that I was sorry, wait did she kiss you?” I was far to amused to care.

“Not at first but she was stubborn, and my mother asked me to be nice to her and so I eventually let her kiss me on the cheek.” He explained looking disgusted.

“Ben, you are just so handsome women cant control themselves!” I laughed pulling him to me for a hug.

“It was horrible,” He complained.

“Oh, come on, it couldn’t have been!” I pressed my lips to his head and inhaled his scent.

“MM you have no idea, she follows me everywhere.” He moved his head and stole a kiss.

“Mhm,” I mumbled in to his mouth as we finally shared a proper hello. “Ben?”

“What ever it is the answer is yes,” he said kissing me again.

“I want to be closer to you.” I said without thinking.

“Closer how?” He asked pulling away.

“I um nevermind,” I felt my face going red.

“Why don’t we concentrate on you not getting hurt so I can teach you to fly,” he kissed me again. “Scoot over,” he ordered.

“You’re sleeping here?” I asked excited.

“Yes, the girl is outside I told her only one person was allowed in here at a time.” He explained as he untied his boots and kicked them off.

I made space for him and lifted the blanket for him to climb in. “That is so mean,” I laughed as he laid down and outstretched his arm for me to lay on.

“Well if you would like to you may go and entertain her, however you will no longer have me to yourself.” He said as I laid back slowly placing my head on his arm.

“I, um- I don’t,” I stuttered.

“You are a jealous woman,” he moaned pulling me closer.

“Am not!” I argued.

“Sure,” he smiled with his eyes closed. “Good night Chloe,” he pressed his lips to my head and drifted off to sleep.

“Night Ben,” I whispered listening to his breathing and feeling his arms around me.

I was content to be back with him and happy that I was no longer the only one bugging him. 

I was content in watching him sleep, so peaceful, so perfect.


	37. XXXVII

It had been two weeks since I was brought back to the ship, I am happy to announce that I have stayed out of trouble and returned to training with the class.

We also have a new student, the young girl who as it turns out just can't stay away from Ben. Her name is Mel and her mother got sick and passed away recently, the man who was bringing her to Ben’s mom happened to be her father. They knew she was force sensitive and had been trying to sneak her to Master Luke for protection.

I was currently sparring with Ben in a training room, Ben had ditched Mel in the dining hall this morning and was reluctant to exit the room.

“I think she just senses that you are so protective,” I said between breaths as Ben swung his fist in my face.

“I’m not protective,” He groaned pulling me over his knee and flipping me on my back.

“You protect me!” I groaned crossing my arms over my chest as his knee quickly came down.

“That is different,” he rolled his eyes and leaned over adding weight to his knee.

“Ben!” I tapped his leg twice to signal my surrender.

He winked as he stood up and stretched a bit, “That wasn’t bad.”

“Yeah for you!” I held my hand out for him.

“I went easy on you,” he stated, pulling me to my feet.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him gently before grabbing some water. “How am I supposed to beat you if you are so much stronger than I am?” I asked.

“Everyone has a weakness Chloe,” Master Luke said as he entered the room toting behind him Mel, who was looking quite upset.

“Master Luke,” Ben and I said, both bowing respectfully.

“See Mel, Ben is just fine.” Master Luke smiled down at Mel when she walked in to the room “He is perfectly safe in Chloe’s hands, right Chloe?”

“Yes Master,” I smirked looking over at Ben who was already annoyed. “Ben and I were just practicing.”

“Where you now?” Master Luke walked in and sat on the bench in the corner “Mind if I watch?” he asked.

“Yes,” I said without thinking and quickly clasped my hand over my mouth.

“Excuse me?” he laughed.

“What I meant, Master, was that I am embarrassed as Ben’s skills are far superior to my own.” I corrected proudly.

“I won't judge, I am simply a bored old man in search for entertainment.” He winked patting the seat next to him for Mel, who eagerly sat.

“Chloe,” Ben smiled as he stepped in front of me “it’s okay.” The back of Ben’s hand caressed mine slyly.

“Fine, but don’t go easy on me!” I smiled tossing my water container to the side.

“Good,” Ben said moving in to his fighting position “I won’t.”

I mimicked him and nodded signaling my readiness, Ben stepped forward and swung. I leaned back just in time to show my surprise, he always let me move first. I leaned forward and jabbed barley missing him. We both stared at each other for a moment before we both launched. There was a fit of kicks and pulls, pushes and block’s. the world was moving fast and for a second, I couldn’t feel my body it was moving on its own.

Ben flipped me over on the ground, but I rolled away and jumped back to my feet and was able to tackle him to the ground. We both rolled until I kicked him off and returned to my feet, I was ready to try something new.

I ran to him and kicked off his knee so that I could throw my leg over his shoulders and swung my body down his back, pulling his body down roughly on to the mat. His hands flew to my leg pulling me off of him.

I rolled back and stood up.

“That was new,” Ben rolled his shoulders.

“I have a thing or two I learned before you!” I smirked.

“Do you, now?” he smiled getting back in his fighting stance.

I shrugged playfully and went in for a hit, I could tell he was holding back since every time his hand made contact with my body it barely hurt.

“You are holding back again Ben,” I groaned as he turned me around and pulled me in to him using his arm to choke me.

“Just a little,” He whispered.

I elbowed him in and leaned forward, I was hoping he would let go but he didn’t so I pushed up as hard as I could. The next thing I knew Ben was on his back and I was on his chest.

“Well stop,” I groaned rolling off of him.

“You okay?” He asked sitting up.

“I will be,” I smiled up at him.

“Bravo!” Master Luke clapped, “Chole, you have improved vastly, I am very impressed!” he wicked at Mel who was staring unimpressed. “Ben, you are quite the teacher.”

“Thank you Master,” Ben bowed “Chloe is,” he paused as he turned to me “well she is full of potential.”

“Hey,” I lightly slapped Ben’s arm.

“I say it in the most loving way,” Ben replied amused.

“Yeah sure you do.” I rolled my eyes “I would have won if you weren’t pulling punches you know?”

“Hurting you goes against every instinct in my body, I’m sorry.” He said in all seriousness.

My heart melted as his words met it. “I know,” I smiled fondly.

“While amusing as the two of you are, Mel and I were going to grab lunch with Han and Chewy,” Master Luke walked over “Would you like to join us?”

“Thank you, Master Luke,” I turned to him “But Ben and I still have 30 minutes of training left.”

“She’s right,” Ben walked over placing his hand on the small of my back. “I was actually hoping to practice a new technique with Chloe.”

“Very well,” Master Luke looked right at me and leaned in “Go easy on him,” then he walked out the door.

Mel jumped to her feet and ran to Ben wrapping her little arms around his hips, due to her lack of height. Ben glared but patted her on the head “There you go,” he nodded.

I scoffed at him.

“By Ben, I’ll see you before bed time!” she yelled as she ran off.

I waited for the doors to close before turning to him “Before bed time?” I questioned.

“She won’t sleep until I listen to her silly fairy tale stories,” he explained “She will usually fall asleep while she tells me said stories.”

“So, you get a bedtime story now?” I laughed.

“Laugh it up Chloe,” he rolled his eyes “As I recall you have a demanding time sleeping without my help as well?”

“Maybe,” I ran my fingers up his arm playfully. “I just pretend so that you hold me close?”

“Is that so?” He pulled me in to him and wrapped his arms around me.

“Possibly,” my arms wrapped around him.

“You have been very brave, Chloe.” He whispered.

I nodded resting my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. “It’s easy knowing you are watching.”

“Come one lets finish,” he said pulling away and giving me his serious look once more.

“Bring it,” I taunted as I prepared for him to attack.


End file.
